Life at Bobby's
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is the sequel to Be careful what you wish for Sam Winchester. It picks up at the cabin getting ready to hit the road to Bobby's. This is about Sam's recovery after time with Azazel. I don't own the characters. WARNING: Will contain spanking of a fictional minor. If you don't like, move on please!
1. Chapter 1

**Once again I have taken Dialogue from and episode and twisted it for my own purposes. It is from Season 2 Episode 21(All hell breaks loose pt.1)**

**When we left off, Sam was sick and Azazel called Dean to come and get Sam. Sam ran away and Azazel captured Sam for a few days teaching him not to run away from John again. Sam was made to believe he wasn't a Winchester and he was abused by the demon and his kids. John and Bobby had shown up and the whole family was reunited. They were going to head to Bobby's to recover! **

"Dad I'm sorry please. Oww I was angry oww I really didn't wish oww please sir, that you weren't my oww dad." Sammy was crying out and thrashing in his sleep like trying to escape the pounding of a belt.

Dean and John both snapped awake as Bobby was running in from the living room where he slept on the couch with Bones. Bones jumped on the bottom of the bed and laid his head on Sam's feet and whimpered. John felt Sam's head and his fever had spiked again. They needed to get it down and try another antibiotic on him. John wished that Bobby's wasn't around 21 hours away. Sam didn't need to travel but they needed to get him out of here and get to Bobby's.

"Sammy, it's okay wake up. Come on tiger, daddy's here." John says trying to wake Sam up and wiping the tears from his face. While Dean rubs circles on Sam's back.

Sam wakes up and slowly tries to open his eyes. His head is pounding as he tries to push himself up off of the bed and falls back down. "Sir, I'm sorry." Sam chokes out because he has throat is sore. "Sorry I said I wish you weren't my dad. I..I…I was…" John cut him off

"Sammy, look at me. It's Dean, Uncle Bobby and me. Your dad isn't Don Winchell. You're Samuel Winchester. Come on tiger, open your eyes."

"No," Sam said shaking his head. "If I do you'll be gone and I'll get a whipping."

"Sammy, come on you little bitch open your eyes. Quit fooling around."

"Dean there's no reason to cuss at your brother!" John admonished.

"Yeah Jerk, leave me alone." Sammy turned his head looked up at Dean and smiled.

"I knew I could get you to open your eyes. How ya feeling?" Dean moved his hand up to rub Sam's hair.

"I feel like you look Dean, like shit," Sammy smiled then looked sheepishly up at his dad and Uncle Bobby. "Sorry"

"At least you still have a sense of humor brat." Dean laughed ruffling Sam's hair.

"Your fever is up again kiddo we need to get you into the bath to get it down." John says carding his fingers through Sammy hair.

"Why are we still here sir?" Sammy asks looking around. "You promised me we would leave and we're still here why? I want to leave!"

"Calm down son, you still being here is my fault Sammy." Bobby says from the doorway. "I went out and got some food and when I got back here, Bones was the only one awake. So, I put your dinner in the fridge and Bones and I ate. I figured all of you needed the sleep, sorry tiger."

"It's okay but can we leave today?"

"Yes." All three of them answered Sam at once.

Sam was bombarded with the memories. His head felt like it was being beaten by a hammer. He winced and closed his eyes tight. He was shivering because he was so cold and his throat hurt badly. John checked his temperature and decided that they needed to get him to the bath now.

"Sammy, we need to get you in the tub so we can get your fever down before we head out. We'll try to make it half way today and the other half tomorrow, but no promises. It depends on you temperature and your comfort in the car."

"So if I don't get hot and my ass isn't too sore to sit on, we can go at least half way?"

"Yes but right now we need to get you into the bath." Dad explained. Then to Dean he ordered, go get Sam's pills ready."

"Yes sir." Dean shot up and ran to the kitchen. He knew he and his dad still have yet to have the 'conversation' about Dean ignoring orders and doing whatever he wanted, so he was doing everything asked without question.

He came back in and gave the pills to his dad and left so Sammy could take them. Dean walked over to his Uncle Bobby asked him,

"Uncle Bobby can we talk a minute?"

"Sure follow me." Bobby answered.

Dean wasn't sure if he was in trouble with his uncle or not. He closed his eyes, let out a breath and followed him. Bobby noticed that Dean seemed troubled about something and wondered what he'd done to deserve it this time.

"What's on your mind son?" Bobby questioned.

"I just wanted to apologize to you."

"For what Dean?"

"You told me to do something and I didn't do it and wanted you to know I was sorry and would take whatever punishment you wanted to give me."

"What was it you didn't do Dean?"

"You asked me to clean the cabin. I started to, honest I did. It's just that being way back in the bathroom seemed so far away from Sam and I couldn't stand it. I kept coming back here to check on him. I had to see him again, and then when he fell asleep dad was feeling bad so we talked and next thing I know its morning and Sam is having a nightmare. I'm really sorry sir."

"I accept your apology and I understand your feelings. I kept coming in and watching the three of you sleep to make sure that my family was alright. As far as punishment goes…" Bobby turned Dean and gave him one firm swat and smiled at Dean, "Do as I tell you to next time boy, understand?"

Dean smiled up at his Uncle and answered, "Yes sir thanks Uncle Bobby."

"You're welcome. The way I see it, you're in for a hell of a 'talk' with your daddy in the near future so we're good."

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to that but I know its coming. I'll help you get this place cleaned up before we take off."

"Sounds good now go see if your daddy needs some help with Sam while I get us some grub."

"Yes sir," Dean says accepting a one armed squeeze from his Uncle.

Dean went back into the bedroom and watched his dad trying to get Sam to swallow the other pill. If Sam didn't need it so badly this would be quite funny. But since his fever was getting out of control, it was important for Sam to swallow the pill.

"Samuel Joseph I know it hurts but it will only get worse if you don't take the pills. I could end up having to take you to the hospital and with the condition your backside is in, CPS would get involved and you would be taken away from us. I have no problem taking you to be seen if that is the only way to get you better, you being okay is my main concern but I would rather not have to deal with it if you can get better by taking these pills."

"Okay daddy, it just hurts so much to swallow." Sam said as he took the pills from his dad's hand and swallowed them.

"Good boy, I promise to give them to you before the other one wears off so it won't hurt so much Deal?"

"Deal, thanks dad." Sam mumbled as he lay back on his side with his head in Dad's lap.

Bobby stuck his head in the doorway, "Johnny, I'm going to get some breakfast, do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Some Gatorade or something like that because I don't think Sam will eat much and we don't want dehydration as another problem to deal with. Thank Bobby."

"No problem John. Sammy is there anything besides broth that you want to try and eat?"

"No thank you sir, broth's fine."

"Okay I'll be back as soon as I can, Dean try to finish what you started yesterday only if your dad doesn't need your help. Got it?

"Yes sir I will and I got it."

John gives Dean a disapproving look and asks, "What was that about Dean?"

"Well, Uncle Bobby asked me to do something yesterday and I didn't finish it because I came in here to check on Sam then I talked to you and fell asleep next to you and Sam."

"What did he ask you to do?"

"Clean up, he had promised Mr. Rufus that the place would be clean and asked me to work on it while he got the food."

"What did you get done?"

"The bathroom."

"I see."

"Dad, I already apologized to him and we had a little talk for not doing it. It was just too hard to not see Sammy. I'm sorry but it's really hard not to physically be able to look at him right now." Dean said. He didn't want his dad any angrier than necessary so he didn't tell him that Uncle Bobby lightly swatted him once

"I know it's because I'm so cute. I could be a model jerk." Sam joked.

"Yeah you little bitch. You'd look good in heels!"

"Boy's." John yelled and got their attention. "Sammy, I'm glad you're feeling good enough to joke. Dean could you go run the bath, then start cleaning in here. I'll get Sam settled in the chair while we eat then when this place is cleaned back up, we'll start our journey to Sioux Falls."

"Yes sir," Dean said as he turned to leave.

"Sammy, how do you want to do this?" Sam looked up into his father's eyes, "You need to soak in the tub to get your fever down. Last night Dean held you; do you need him to do that again? And don't tell me no because of your pride, none of us will ever mention anything bad to you about all you're going through right now. So honestly do you need help?"

Sammy closed his eyes and looked at the floor and said, "Yes sir, I need help."

Dad rubbed his hair to offer his support and asked, "Me or Dean again?"

"If you help me, will Dean keep cleaning so we can leave sooner?"

"Yes that sounds like a plan. If that's what you want. I'll leave your T-shirt on like yesterday"

Dean comes to tell them that the water is ready and overhears their conversation and interrupts them, "Dad, I have an idea, but I need to run to the Impala to get something that will help Sammy. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure but make it snappy, I want to be back in the living room before Bobby gets here with the food."

"Yes sir, I'll be right back." Dean hollers as he runs out the door.

He got to the Impala, opened the trunk and dug for the small bag of items left from their childhood. He grabs the item he is looking for and runs back to the cabin. He quickly goes into the bedroom and hands the item to his dad. Sam looks up at it and then back at Dean and says,

"Dean, that is an awesome idea, now I can sit by myself and not have to bit on the hard bottom of the tub. Thanks." He smiles at his big brother filling Dean's with pride.

"Yeah son, great idea. Now you get to blow it up!" Dad says and hands the swimming ring back to his oldest son.

"Aw Dad, I just ran to the Impala and back." Dean implored then looked into the unmoving, unsympathetic eyes of his father, ripped open the package and quickly added, "But I'd do anything for Sammy."

"I thought you'd see it my way." Dad laughed.

Dean made quick work of cleaning. He did the bedroom and packed Sammy's stuff up while he did it. Bones let Dean know that it was time for his breakfast even if it wasn't time for Deans. So, Dean fed Bones. Since the humans still had to eat, he moved on to the kitchen, cleaning out the fridge and doing the dishes. He continued cleaning the cupboard and moved on to the living room.

Dad got Sam into the bathroom and helped him get in the tub. The swim ring Dean found worked great and Sam was able to be in the tub without help. John stayed with his son and worked to get his fever down. Sam was starting to feel better and better the lower his temperature got. As John was helping him get out of the tub he decided it was time to bring up a subject that certainly was going to be uncomfortable but it was necessary.

"Sammy, I know this isn't something that you want to do but you need to let me look at the damage Azazel did to you."

"Okay….No wait you want to look at my butt? No way not happening dad come on please don't make me." Sam was so visibly upset that he was rambling on and on. "No dad I don't want you to see.. Please dad please." Tears started rolling down Sammy's cheeks.

"Sammy, calm down son." John grabs Sam and holds him tight.

Sam instantly melts into his dad and calms down. John drops a kiss on his head and starts quietly talking to his son.

"Listen Sam, I know he hurt you, I can see the damage to your thighs and I know you were bleeding. I need to check to make sure that none of it's infected. If it looks bad, I may need to clean some of them. I don't want this to upset you and nobody but you and I will know okay?"

"Dad, I don't want you to see."

John guessed he had to be the bad guy so to relive Sam's anxiety about the situation he would just treat it like he was about to spank Sam. It isn't like he hasn't seen Sam's bare backside before.

"Alright Sam, enough talk, drop the towel, hands on the edge of the tub and bend over."

"Sir?" Sam asked thinking his dad was going to spank him the way he ordered him to bend over. This wouldn't be the first time Sam was spanked this way.

John knew that Sam would think he was going to get his ass handed to him, but he needed to check for infection and if his son had to think he was the biggest asshole then so be it. John looked Sam in the eye and ordered,

"I said drop the towel and bend over with your hands on the edge of the bathtub, now." He added forcefully.

Sam couldn't believe he was in trouble already. He guessed his dad had decided he was going to spank Sam for all of this mess after all. With shaking hands he dropped the towel and bent over with his hands on the edge of the tub. It took all of John's resolve not to breakdown or gasp at the sight of Sam's backside. John really felt like an ass when he noticed Sam was shaking and had tears rolling down his cheeks. But, he hardened his heart knowing that this could get so much worse if Sam got an infection and did his fatherly duty.

Sam stayed in position awaiting a swat that would never come. He knew anything he got when his ass was this sore would hurt like hell! John walked behind Sam and rested his hand on Sam's back. Sam tensed and wanted to call out to Dean to stop his dad. John could see that while Azazel caused a lot of damage, the broken skin was just thin lines and none of them looked infected. There however was one pretty deep one. John grabbed the Mercurochrome and started putting it on the marks. Sam didn't know what to think when he expected a swat and got a cold sensation run across his backside. He flinched.

"Hold still until I finish." John admonished. "Sammy, I'm not going to spank you, this is a disinfectant so you don't get an infection. There's one that looks bad but its not infected and I want it to stay that way. I had to get you to let me see the damage and it isn't like I haven't seen this side of you many times before."

"Sorry I feel so self conscious about it. You've seen my backside more times than I care to count, I just didn't want you to see the way it is now."

"Why Sammy? I don't understand." John asked.

"Because I knew it would upset you and it was my actions that caused all of this mess and you shouldn't have to suffer because of my mistake."

"Sammy, you didn't deserve this for running away. Would I have handed you your ass, hell yes but this was torture? You would never in your life do anything to warrant this type of punishment." John explained. "Yes, this upsets me why wouldn't it? You are my son and while we might not always get along, I still love you."

"I know dad, I love you too and I'm sorry."

"No need getting into this right now." John said finishing up with the Mercurochrome. "We'll have a long talk about this but not now. Not until you are 100% better."

"So I have to wait to be punished?" Sam asked taking the sweats from his dad. "Are you going to spank me?"

"Yes you have to wait. No, you're not going over my knee for this one." John stated waiting on Sam to finish dressing. "Now don't think that means that I'm never going to spank you again because that isn't reality. I just think for this offence, you have had enough of this form of physical punishment."

They headed towards the door when Sam suddenly realized what his dad meant, turned and said, "Oh man, this form means? That means you're going to make me do extra training and laps aren't you?"

"Why yes Sammy, yes I am. You're going to run the mile so fast by the time your punishment is up that my head is going to spin." John laughed.

"Don't try to be funny dad, because you aren't and that just makes the whole situation so very very sad." Sam said laughing. "Now I on the other hand, I'm hilarious."

John ruffled Sammy's hair and they were both laughing when they came back into the living room. Sam was leaning against his dad as John helped get him into the chair on his side so he would be comfortable and be able to eat when Bobby got back with the food. Dean was finishing the sweeping and smiled at his brother and father as they entered the room.

"Dean go take a shower and get ready for the drive. Once you're done, you can redo the bathroom, which should just be a touch up since you did it last night."

"Yes sir," Dean responded. "The only thing I left in the kitchen is the food in the fridge from last night's dinner. Then, after I do the bathroom, all we need to do is clean up after our selves in there." He said pointing to the living room. Then he turned to his little brother and told him, "Sammy, I packed for you but I wasn't sure if you had "anything" stashed like you usually do."

"Only under the mattress and pillow, wait there is a gun under the painting and another in the coffee table. That is if Azazel didn't get them first."

Dean gathered up the weapons and put them in Sam's pack and headed to do as his dad requested and shower. He went about it quickly and got dressed and was just finishing up when he heard Uncle Bobby come back with the food. He walked out to see that Sam appeared to be asleep in the chair.

"Dad, he needs to eat are you going to wake him up?"

"I'm just resting Dean, I'm awake."

"Good you need to drink the broth. It'll be good for you!"

They all dug in and made quick work of their food, at least the ones that missed dinner did. They were pleased to see Sammy drink all of his broth and drink a lot of the Gatorade. After he finished, Sam fell asleep while the others made short work of cleaning and packing the cabin. Dean noticed that Sam started to toss and turn slightly on the chair.

"Dad, I think Sammy's having another nightmare."

"It's to be expected for a while. It may happen a lot for much longer than we're going to want them to. We just need to be there to support him and get him through them." John informed Dean.

"Johnny, it doesn't look like a bad one yet. Why don't you stay in here and finish the living room so you can be near him." Bobby suggested.

"Okay good idea thanks. We should be ready to head out soon." John answered Bobby and told Dean, "Son why don't you take our stuff to the Impala, so we can just load people in the truck to drive us to it?"

"Okay dad," Dean replied. "Anything of yours you want in the truck instead of the Impala?"

"No, if I think of something we can always switch things at a rest stop." John suggested. "Now go so we can put this place behind us!"

Sammy was fidgeting in his sleep. John went over and rubbed his head and he calmed down for a minute. John went back to cleaning up after breakfast and didn't notice when Sammy visibly got agitated. He was in full REM sleep and was have a full blown nightmare!

"_Sammy boy, so nice of you to join me," Azazel smiled down at the shocked boy. "I guess the connection I established between us worked."_

"_Azazel, what the hell do you want?" Sam yelled._

"_Sammy my boy is that anyway to talk to your daddy?"_

"_You're not my daddy and you'll never be! Where am I?" Sam looked around and didn't notice anything in particular. He was standing in a field. "How did I get here?"_

"_I'm here to check on you, make sure you are okay and don't think of running away again."_

"_Leave me the fuck alone. I'll never run away again."_

_Azazel didn't say anything he just reached for his belt. Sam cringed and begged,_

"_No I'm sorry, don't please, I can't take another whipping please. I won't be disrespectful anymore."_

"_Okay since you're still bruised and bleeding from our last "family" meeting, I'll let it slide this one time. But be warned, mess with me again and you or one of you family members is going to FEEL my disappointment. Do you understand me son?"_

_Sam cringed at the word son but he agonizingly said, "Yes sir."_

_What do you say you and I take a little walk? Azazel says as he leads Sam outside._

"_You're awfully quiet, Sam. You're not mad at me, are you?_

"_I'm gonna tear you to shreds, I swear to—"_

_Azazel chuckles, "When you wake up, tiger, and feel better you give it your best shot"_

"_Where's my family?"_

"_Quit worrying about them, worry more about yourself."_

"_Why? You gonna kill me?" Sammy asks._

"_I'm trying to help you. That's why we're talking. You're the one I'm rooting for."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Welcome to the Miss America pageant This is a competition. Eventually you are going to have to fight my other kids and only one of you crazy kids is gonna make it out of here alive."_

"_I thought we were supposed to be—"_

"_Soldiers in a coming war? That's true. You are. But here's the thing: I don't need soldiers. I need soldier. I just need the one."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, I couldn't just come out and say that, could I, Sam? I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need is a leader."_

"_To lead who?"_

"_Oh, I've already got my army. Or I will soon, anyway."_

"_You son of a bitch"._

"_I'm looking for the best and brightest of your generation._

"_My generation?"_

"_Well, there's other generations, but let's just worry about yours. That's why I'm here, Sam. I wanna give you the inside track. You're tough. You're smart. You're well-trained, thanks to your daddy. Sam –- Sammy –- you're my favorite son. You're young and already getting your gifts. I can train you to be the leader of my army for sure."_

"_You ruined my life. You killed my mom and turned my dad into a hunter and now Dean and I are soldiers. I just want to be normal!"_

"_The cost of doing business, I'm afraid. I needed you sharp on the road, honing your skills. Your gifts."_

"_What about my mom?"_

"_That was bad luck."_

"_Bad luck?"_

"_She walked in on us. Wrong place, wrong time."_

"_What does that mean?"_

" _It wasn't about her. It was about you. It's always been about you."_

"_What?"_

"_Well…okay. You caught me in a charitable mood. I'll show you."_

_The demon snaps his fingers, and he and Sam are suddenly in Sam's nursery, back on the night Mary died._

"_Look familiar? It should."_

"_Sam watches his six-month-old self crying in his crib, while the Yellow-Eyed Demon from the past stands over him all those years ago."_

" _Relax, Sam, this is just a hi-def instant replay. Enjoy the show." Present day Azazel tells Sam._

_Mary Winchester enters the room, looking tired._

"_John?" Mary says._

"_Mom!" Sam yells but he is invisible to her._

"_Is he hungry?" Mary can't hear Sam._

"_Shh." Past Azazel says._

" _Okay" Mary leaves._

"_Wait, Mom. Mom!" Sam yell_

"_What did I just tell you, Sam? She can't hear you. This isn't real." Present day Azazel admonishes. _

_They watch as the Past Azazel slices his own wrist with his nail. He drips some of the blood onto Baby Sam's mouth._

"_What the hell are you doing to me? So this is how I got your blood in me?"_

"_Better than mother's milk."_

"_So this does this mean I have demon blood in me? Right?"_

_The demon chuckles._

" _Answer me!" Sam bellows._

_Mary suddenly rushes back into the room. The demon from the past turns to her, revealing his colored eyes._

"_It's you."_

"_She knew you?" Sam questioned._

_Mary begins to walk closer, but the Past yellow eyed demon forces her against the wall. They watch as she slowly moves up the wall, until she is pinned to the ceiling._

"No! No!" Sam wakes up screaming. Bones jumps on his lap and tries to protect him.

"It's okay Sammy, wake up. Daddy's here." John says as he runs in from outside to check on his son.

"Sorry sir," Sam mumbles.

"Hey, you good this time? You know you're a Winchester not a Winchell?" John questions.

"Yes sir, I'm okay this time." Sam lied. "I didn't mean to scare you."

'But I'm freaking the fuck out and can't even talk about it. Did you know that mom knew Azazel?' Sam thinks to himself as he pets Bones. At least now he can blame his outbursts in his sleep on being hurt and sick. What's he going to do later on?

"Okay, we're about ready to head to Uncle Bobby's." John explained. "You just sit there and rest while we get the rest of the stuff loaded."

"Okay dad," Sam sat back and acted like he was trying to relax. But his heart was racing and so was his mind. "Hey dad, what are we going to do with Bones?"

Bobby walked in at that exact moment and overheard Sammy's question.

"Johnny, if you don't care, Bones can come to my house. I haven't gotten a dog to replace Sampson yet and Bones seems to be a member of the family. I mean hell; I slept with him on the first night." Bobby winked at Sammy.

Sammy laughed, "Uncle Bobby, that doesn't sound right." He turns to John and begs, "Can we take him with us dad? That way I can see him when we visit."

"Yes, but when you're better, you get to clean out the interior of my truck!"

"I can do that as soon as we get there dad." Dean stated.

"Okay, I can live with that and now Uncle Bobby will have some company on the road. Now, do we have everything ready?"

"Yep, you two head out since you have to walk about a mile. I'll double check the place and give Sam his meds. Then I'll load Sam and Bones up and meet you at the Impala." Bobby suggested.

"Okay Dean, let's head out. Tiger, we'll meet you at the car. Take your medicine so your fever stays down and pain is less. We have a long trip ahead of us!"

"Yes sir, see you at the car."

Bobby let Bones out with orders to run and take care of business because they had a long trip ahead of them. Then he got Sam's pills out and went and got the rest of the Gatorade. Sam didn't want to take the pain pills for fear he would sleep and see Azazel again, but he promised so he took them without complaint.

Dean and John headed to the Impala. This was the first time they had been alone since Dean disobeyed him. John decided that he should let Dean know that he isn't off the hook and he will get the promised punishment. He hates to have to follow through with it but it could have been a trap and he could be burying one or both of his sons instead of getting them to Bobby's so he couldn't let this slide. Dean was wondering when he was going to feel dad's wrath too.

"Dean, we need to talk."

"Yes sir, I figured it was about that time." Dean said stopping near a fallen tree. "Are we going for round one now?"

"No, not until Bobby's I want you to take care of Sammy and I don't need you both squirming in the backseat. I just wanted you to know it's still coming and ask you if you remember what I said your punishment was going to entail."

"Well, first I was rude, disrespectful, I cussed at you, and drove too fast, and then I disobeyed a direct order and went in after Azazel and his kids. You promised me a dance for the first few alone. But add the direct disobedience and putting my life in danger, you promised me a weekly date with you belt for a month or longer if you see fit. Did I about get that right?"

"You got is right and our first dance will be after we get Sam situated at Bobby's. You can also expect some extra training and miles and I think some detailed research. I'll find a big project for you and Sam to work on together. So we clear?"

"Crystal clear sir."

"Okay let's get this show on the road." John said.

They met Bobby, Sam and bones at the car. They got Sam as comfortable as they could get him in the backseat. He wanted Dean to sit with him so he did. Sam laid his head in Dean's lap as the pills kicked in and Sam drifted off to sleep. John and Bobby drove back to interstate 40 and headed back the way they had come with one destination in mind, the only place they call home, Sioux Falls South Dakota.


	2. Chapter 2

John and Bobby had talked earlier and they determined that Denver would be the half-way point, or about as close as they could get to the half-way point. Bobby mixed a sleeping pill in with Sam's antibiotic and pain pill. They needed him to sleep as long as possible so they could hopefully make it to Denver. They had just eaten and they stopped to gas up and put as many miles between flagstaff and them as they could get.

Dean was so happy to have his brother back in his arms again that he didn't mind that Sam's weight was putting his legs to sleep. He couldn't keep his eyes off Sammy. He really studied his little brother's face. Sam looked rough. Dean felt bad for him and all that he had endured. He thought Sam deserved to be punished for running away and scaring them all half to death, but nobody deserved this, especially his baby brother.

Bobby was following the Impala glad that his family was all safe and accounted for. He saw Dean studying his baby brother through the back window and was relieved that he hadn't walked right into a demon trap. He knew John would make sure Dean was punished for that but he didn't appreciate the feeling of dread he felt until he knew Dean was okay. It was the same feeling he had once he found out Sam was missing until they found him.

Bobby sensed his blood pressure rising from the renewed anger he was feeling. He decided that if he was going to punish Sammy for running away and putting himself in a dangerous situation, he was going to punish Dean too. He wouldn't raise a hand, or spoon to either one of them but he would let Dean do extra chores, write some lines, copy some Latin and do some extensive research for any hunter that needed some help for the next few months right along side of his little brother. Bobby decided that it what's good for Dean would be good for Sam too. He knew they would be inseparable for a while anyway and they could blame him so they wouldn't be embarrassed or feel "girly."

John was an emotional mess right now. He was so happy to have Sammy back safe and sound that he kept looking in the rearview mirror to make sure this was real and not just another dream. He was also torn about how to react to what each of his son's did. They had both been reckless and endangered their lives and that he couldn't and wouldn't let slide. He knew he wouldn't spank Sam because of what Azazel had done to his son. If Azazel hadn't been in the picture at all and they had found Sam safe and sound, he would definitely wear his backside out, but Azazel was in the picture and the bastard hurt his baby boy. Sam wouldn't be getting a spanking from anyone for this infraction, nor would he get a spanking for anything in the near future.

Then there was Dean. John knows Dean was driven by the need to get to Sammy. He can totally understand the burning desire to make sure Sam was alright but he can't get the picture of the possibility that Azazel was setting Dean up and Dean getting hurt or killed because of not following orders out of his mind. All that aside, he probably would've let some of what he'd done slide. Like the driving fast, the rudeness but the blunt disrespect and cussing earned him a dance then adding the disobeying a direct order, took things up another notch. He can't let Dean get away with it especially since it could have ended badly. Wither it's the right or wrong thing to do as a father, he and Dean are going to "talk" and Dean will find sitting very difficult when they were finished!

With that, John was done thinking about it and fretting about his decision. Although Dean did what he did for the right reasons, he just went about it in totally the wrong way and for that reason, he was going to feel John's belt. The rest of his and come to think of it Sam's punishments would come at a later time. They were both grounded until the he was sick of their faces and that wouldn't be happening anytime soon, so the rest could be added in time. He wanted to talk to Bobby about his ideas for the boys too. John decided it would be best to talk it out with Bobby and present a united front. He almost laughed thinking of him and Bobby raising the boys "together" but didn't want to explain to Dean what made him chuckle.

Dean was happy to see that Sam was sleeping hard. He hadn't budged for the last two hours. He really needed it to heal in all ways. He was bored in the back seat and hearing Sam sleep, made Dean drift off to sleep too. About two hours later, Sam started to jerk in his sleep.

"Samuel Winchell get your ass in here." His dad yelled.

'He's not my dad, I'm a Winchester, and John's my dad not Don." Sam kept repeating over and over.

"Samuel Joseph Winchell if you don't get you ass in here in ten seconds, drop 'em and get over the couch, I'm getting the strop!"

"Oh God, what do I do? Which one is real? Come on Sammy wake up, please wake up!" Sam tried hard to jerk himself awake but when he couldn't, he ran to the living and got into position. He was past the ten second and wasn't surprised to see his dad/ Don Winchell walk in carrying the strop. He closed his eyes and prepared for the first lick to land as his dad walked around to where he was and raised it in the air.

Dean woke with a jump and noticed that Sammy was in distress and knew he was having a nightmare. He gently leaned over and started talking to Sam while rubbing his back saying,

"Sammy, come on dude wake up for me please. I've got you nothing is going to get you." Dean gave Sammy a gentle shake so he didn't startle him. "Hey little bitch come on time to wake up. It's just a bad dream nothing going to get to you right now."

"Thanks jerk. I'm thirsty." Sammy said as he opened his eyes in relief. 'I wish nothing could get me but I know Azazel still can.' Sammy was thinking.

"How are you feeling Son?" John asked.

"My head hurts and my throat is a little sore and dry right now, but once I get this drink in me I'll be better!"

"Dean, how's his temperature?"

"Feels like he's starting to get a little hot, maybe we should stop for a little while and get some more meds in him." Dean explained.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call Bobby. We're close to half way to where we want to get to before we stop. We can get some food, fuel, and fever fighter."

"Corny dad but good try." Sam laughed.

"Wow, there is no other words to describe that except, Wow." Dean added.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm going to be spending some extra time with you both so I can teach you something about humor and when to appreciate it."

Sam looked up at Dean and mouthed, "Oh God, help us!" Dean busted out laughing!

"Son you are so lucky you're sick!"

"Sorry sir." Sammy laughed.

John called Bobby and they pulled over at the next exit and pulled to the pump and got their gas. They parked and got out. Bobby got bones some food and water and hooked his leash to the truck to give him some time to eat and do his business. John gave Dean a sideways look when he grabbed a backpack but didn't say anything. They went into the restaurant. John and Bobby went to pay for the gas. The boys hit the bathroom first and found a round booth in a corner. Sam was about to slide in when Dean stopped him

"Wait just a second Sammy." Dean opened the backpack and took the pillow he'd stuffed in there out and motioned for Sam to sit on it.

Dean had chosen the corner booth so nobody could see Sammy sitting on a pillow. He tried to make sure his baby brother was comfortable. Sam looked up at his big brother, smiled and mouthed Thank you. Dean was a little concerned because Sammy looked rough. So, he slid closer to Sam and wrapped his arm around him and pulled Sammy so he was leaning against him. It said volumes as to how bad Sammy was feeling as he didn't even fight it. He graciously leaned on his brother's shoulder content and closed his eyes to rest.

The waitress came and took their order. Dean of course had to flirt with her because she was cute. Sam decided to pull a joke on Dean while he was ordering and take full advantage of being sick and getting away with stuff. He started pinching Dean, not hard just enough to annoy him and see if Dean could keep a straight face and order. Sam was faking being asleep and almost laughed out loud when Dean ordered a CHEESE burger. Sam wasn't getting the desired response, so he stepped it up a notch, pinched harder and Dean responded. As soon as the waitress left John, Bobby and Sam all started laughing. Dean turned to his brother, pushed him back so he could see his face and said,

"Dude what the hell? What was that for?"

"I thought it would be funny to get you back for all the times in our lives that you did something like that to me. Now quit moving I was comfortable." Sam punched Dean in the shoulder and dean wrapped his arm back around Sammy and pulled him close once again.

"Dad," Sammy said without opening his eyes and looking at the man.

"Yeah tiger what do you need?"

"I just wanted to say, I hope you don't expect me to drink the hot tea you ordered because it isn't going to happen." Sam told his dad acting like he had a choice in the matter. If John said you're drinking tea then you're drinking tea.

"As a matter of fact, yes you are. I'm going to add stuff to it that will help with your sore throat and help you rest and you're going to drink every last drop!"

"I'm sick and you're going to torture me and make me drink tea. This is totally wrong, for the record."

"Duly noted son but you will drink it all!"

Dean gave Sam a slight pinch to encourage him to answer. "Yes sir I understand that I have to drink all the nasty stuff you force upon me!"

"Quit being such a drama queen bitch." Dean whispered.

"Fine jerk I will."

The stuff John added to the tea a little honey, lemon, a little big a whiskey. He mixed it on the seat so nobody could see what he was doing. He handed the mug to Sam and told him to sip on it but drink it all. Sam instantly tasted the alcohol and looked up at his dad. John just smiled and nodded his head indicating that Sam was to drink it all. The more Sam drank the better his throat felt.

"Try to drink it all before the food comes. I want you to try to eat something besides broth. I ordered you some soup, mashed potatoes, Jell-O and pudding. I wanted you to have a variety and try to eat as much of it as you can."

"Thanks dad, it sounds good. I'm really hungry and this crap is helping my throat feel better so I might be able to eat some."

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much. I guess I'll have to make you another one tonight for dinner."

"How did you get that I'm enjoying it from what I said."

"Didn't you know Sammy that Dad's have selective hearing? I heard "thank you dad, my throat feels better." Isn't that what you said?"

"Yes but I said other things too."

"So we agree you said it so you get another one tonight just like I said. Geez you act like there's a problem. Bobby can you understand kids these days?"

Bobby laughed, "Oh no you don't John and you aren't bringing me into this one."

They were all laughing as the waitress brought the food. She just smiled at them. Sammy, who never really drank anything before, was feeling the effects of the Whiskey got a little giggly. The sound of Sam giggling warmed the hearts of his family gathered around him. All felt right in the world again. Sam was really hungry and ate all of the food that was brought to him. But, by the time everyone was done, Sam was very sleepy and leaned against Dean again. This time he fell asleep.

Dean slid Sam to John, who got a strange look on his face then smiled when he noticed the pillow. John carried Sammy to the car while Dean packed the pillow back into the back pack. Bobby paid the bill and went to check on bones. John decided he wanted to sit with Sammy for a while. He needed to hold his son for comfort. So Dean helped him settle in was about to get behind the wheel when his Uncle asked him,

"Dean, could you run bones around the lot a few times to let him exercise a little bit."

"Sure thing Uncle Bobby." Dean said grabbing Bone's leash and running.

Bobby went over to the Impala and looked in at Sam and John and smiled. John in not a small man and to see him crammed in the back seat so he could be near his youngest son was a sight for sore eyes. Sam was curled in John's lap sleeping soundly and John was carding his finger through Sam's hair. Bobby leaned against the Impala and watched Dean and Bones jogging.

"You did a good thing letting them keep the dog Johnny." Bobby said through the open window.

"It wouldn't have been possible if you didn't agree to keep him at your place Singer. I won't take and animal on the road it not fair to the animal. And before you say it I know but I take my kids. Kids are different. They can go places that animals can't like a motel room."

"I've stopped fighting you about that long ago Winchester. It's not worth wasting my breath on anymore. I'm just saying that I can see you're trying and I'm damn proud to see it in you! Those boys love you as much as you love them and it's about time that some nice things came their way after all the bad they've seen. That's all I'm saying! So first exit passed Denver?"

"Yeah Bobby, sounds like a plan. I'll let Dean know. Bobby I just want you to know that I appreciate all you've done to help me and all you've done for my boys!"

"You know John, Family don't end with blood." Bobby said as he headed back to the truck.

They loaded up and headed back out hoping to make it to Denver before Sam started getting another fever or too restless. The Impala was the lead vehicle again but this time Dean was at the wheel. He tried to keep to a reasonable speed but it was so hard. He cranked up the music and just got so lost in the drive that he didn't hear his dad's phone ring.

He was jamming to "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC. That is until he felt the smack to the back of his head and turned down the music and looked at his dad in the review mirror and asked,

"Yes sir? Sorry about the volume!"

"Do you have a clue how fast you're driving?"

"No sir," Dean said biting his lip.

"Your Uncle Bobby just called me because he is barely keeping up with you. What's the speed limit on this road Dean? "

"Um, it's 70 sir."

"Do you want to tell me why you're going almost 90?"

I can't drive 55, by Sammy Hagar came over the speakers before Dean could answer. Sam, who was pretending to still be asleep to avoid getting in the middle of this conflict suddenly busted out laughing, Dean couldn't hold in his laughter in which started John laughing. Bobby saw the three of them laughing their heads off started laughing at the sight. He didn't even know why they were laughing but to see John go from serious angry face to rolling with laughter tickled Bobby.

"Sorry Dad, I'll apologize to Uncle Bobby next stop and I promise to drive no more than 5 miles over the speed limit."

"Make sure that you don't because we haven't even "talked" about your driving a few days ago." John informed Dean and turned to Sam when he got the "yes sir" he was waiting on from Dean. "How're you feeling tiger? Do you need anything?"

"I'm a little sore from being in the car but I'm fine. How much longer do we have?"

"No more than two hours."

"Could we please stop so I can use the bathroom?"

They pulled in and decided to top off the gas tanks so they could get an early start in the morning. John helped Sam in to the bathroom. Then he got him a drink and made him take some more meds. Sam was sick of sleeping but John made him take them anyway.

Dean found a few minutes when Bobby and he were alone. He walked over to him and looked him in the eye and told him,

"I'm sorry for driving so fast sir. I got so into the music and being behind the wheel that I got lost in thought. I promise to pay attention and not speed again."

"I accept you apology now, tell me what got you three laughing so hard?"

"Well, dad was laying into me and he asked me to tell him why I was driving so fast and before I could answer, the song "I can't drive 55" came on and Sammy busted out laughing and it was kind of contagious."

"I see. I guess I would've joined in too. I won't mention this any more if you keep your speed under control."

"Yes sir."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Dad, I just don't see what good it will do to keep visiting Sam Winchester." Meg stated._

"_My darling daughter, Sammy Winchester has the potential to lead my army. He will be a great leader. Look at all he knows already and he is only twelve. He is being raised as a soldier already. Killing his mom was the best thing in the world for me. His daddy went nuts and because of it my little Sammy is on an early path to be the leader. With a little training and his submission to me, Sam might be able to master all of the gifts I have to offer. Then eventually we give him more of our blood and he will be unstoppable!"_

"_What are all of the gifts you can give Sam?"_

"_Premonitions, mind control, telekinesis, electrokinesis, superhuman strength and heart stopping touch. Plus little girl, if he continues training and submission, he will learn non-verbal mind control and be able to project images into someone else's head. Plus he will eventually gain the skills to control my army. He will be able to control demons and exorcise or kill them with his mind. I will control Sam Winchester and he will control my army!"_

"_Okay, I'll give it a shot, what do you need me to do?"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They loaded up and finished the drive to Denver. Surprisingly John let Dean drive the rest of the way. He tried to get Sam to talk a little about what happened but Sam told him it hurt to talk and he just wanted to lay here in his daddy's arms for a while. Sam drifted off to sleep, after about 30 minutes he started to twitch slightly. John didn't think much about it. He placed his right hand over Sam's heart and ran his hand through Sam's hair with his left. Too bad for Sam this didn't stop his nightmare.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Sam looked around and he was sitting in a field. He looked up and saw a horrible sight; Azazel was walking up to him._

"_Sammy my boy, how're ya feeling?"_

"_Azazel, please leave me alone. I'm sick and thanks to you I'm sore."_

"_Oh Sammy, do you remember what I told you was going to happen if you didn't cooperate with me?"_

"_Yes, someone in my family or I would FEEL your anger." Sam answered him trying not to let his anger show!_

"_Okay, let's start over and you better be civil or else!" Azazel stated. "Sammy, good to see you again, how are you feeling?"_

"_I'm still sick, but on the mend and thanks to your punishment, I'm still very sore."_

"_Much better but we still need to work on your manners." Azazel smiled at Sammy. "We need to start training you too."_

"_I don't want to learn anything you have to teach me. I want nothing to do with you!" Sammy yelled._

"_Shame shame shame Sammy boy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for that one. Maybe you'll realize I mean what I say and listen to me the first time. Let's see who should get the punishment?"_

"_Give it to me. It's not my family's fault that I didn't listen!"_

"_I agree with you my boy, but you might listen quicker if it's someone else."_

"_No please," Sam begged as he started crying. "Give me one more chance. I'll do better."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam started to whine in John's lap. John kept rubbing his hand's through Sammy's hair and tried to sooth him by saying, "Shh, it's okay Sam. Daddy's here. I've got you tiger."

"_Here is the chance you get." Azazel continued. "I have some exercises for you to do, if you do them without complaint and I see you continue with your lessons, I'll go easier on Dean."_

"_No not Dean, punish me please!" _

"_Quite the little martyr aren't you?" Azazel laughed. "You do exactly as I say from now on and I'll only punish you. Disrespect or disobey me again and you and Dean get punished. Do you UNDERSTAND me?"_

"_Yes sir," Sam uttered feeling defeated again. _

"_Okay then, well take care of you punishment first. It will be mild compared to what daddy Don usually gives you because I want you to be able to train for an hour or so." Azazel walks towards Sam and places a glowing finger on his temple._

_Suddenly Sam is no longer in the field but nose to the corner of the room in Don's house._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John tries harder to calm Sammy down. He can't get him to wake up and Sam is crying while yelling, "No, no no."

Dean keeps checking the mirror to see if Sam is okay. They're just this side of Denver and John decides they need to stop for the night.

"Dean, call Uncle Bobby and let him know we need to stop."

"Yes sir."

Dean grabs his phone and hit's speed dial number 2 and waits for Uncle Bobby to answer.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Sammy's having a bad nightmare and Dad says we need to stop."

"Okay, let me pass you. Just follow me and when we get where we're going, I'll get us some rooms." Bobby said feeling badly for their Sammy. He could hear him yelling through the phone.

"Yes sir."

They head for the nearest exit and hopefully some relief for Sammy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Sam wants to turn and run but knows it wouldn't do any good. So, he stands in proper position and lets the tears fall. This is going to kill his already sore throat. He figures that he is going to be given the usual corner time which is about fifteen minutes. He was off by five minutes, because twenty minutes later he hears his bedroom door open and the distinct sound of Don Winchell's steel toed hiking boots. He hears the springs on the bed give way as the man, "his dad" sets down._

"_Front and center Samuel!" Don barks._

_Sam jumps at the harshness of the yell and as reluctant as he is, the voice produces an instant reaction in Sam and he runs to stand in front of the man. He is looking down at the tan and black hiking shoes trying to get his mind off of the spanking he knows is coming._

"_Samuel, how many times do we have to have this conversation? When I tell you to do something, I expect you to follow my orders IMMEDIATELY! (Sam jumps.) Do I make myself clear?" Don asks._

"_Yes sir." Sam replied sheepishly._

_Sam expected to see Don stand and remove his belt. He was still sore but on the mend thanks to his dad. He didn't want this but he decided not to complain incase Azazel changed his mind and went after Dean. So, he stood patiently and waited for his next set of instructions. _

"_I still need you to be able to do as I want so I'll go a little easy on you this time. But if you disobey me again, I will spank you so hard you will be unable to train. Then I'll take Dean down a peg or two. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes sir I understand." Sam answered knowing there was nothing that could save him._

"_Okay, for you first order, go get the hairbrush off of my dresser."_

_Sam let out a sigh and turned and let the room headed to Don's room. He saw the heavy wooden hairbrush on the dresser and his heart sunk. He didn't want to be accused of stalling and risk Dean getting into trouble so he picked it up and quickly went to stand in front of Don. He handed the brush to Don. Don lay the brush down beside him, scoot back a little on the bed and gave Sam these instructions,_

"_This is a lesson on obedience Sammy boy. Drop your sweats and boxers and get over my knee."_

_Sam did exactly what he was told. Then he closed his eyes and waited for the punishment to start. Don wasn't as hard on Sam as he'd been in the past. He warmed Sam up quickly using his hand, which didn't take much time as Sam was sore. Then he picked up the brush, tipped Sam forward for access to his sit spots and thighs. _

"_Eight," was all he said before he raise the brush and gave Sam two swats to each sit spot and thigh. Sam was sobbing. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam was sobbing in his sleep. John tried hard to wake him but he couldn't get him up. He held his son and rubbed his back whispering comforting words into his ears. John couldn't help the tears that were running down his cheeks at his son's distress. They pulled into a motel and Bobby directed them to rooms 102 and 103, adjoining rooms. John quickly handed Sam to Bobby so he could get out. Bobby hugged Sam tight but knew that John needed his baby back. Dean walked over to Sam and whispered in his ear,

"Come on you little bitch, wake up. You're with your family now. We're here to take care of you!" Then he kissed his head and turned to his dad, "I'll unload dad, you go take care of Sam. He felt a little warm but I don't know."

"Thanks ace, I appreciate you doing that." John told Dean while taking Sam back from Bobby. "Be quick, I don't want you out here too long. I'm not sure what's wrong with Sam and I want you both in my sight!"

"I'll stay with him John. We'll walk Bones and get him fed. You just worry about Sam. I've got Dean!"

"Thanks Bobby," John answered and turned to go inside.

"I'm going to salt the doors and windows first okay Uncle Bobby?"

"Good Idea I'll get one room you get the other. Then we can take a walk with Bones."

They make quick work of the salt and Dean grabbed the weapon's duffel and proceeded to place the guns and knives around both rooms in their usual places. The ones they have been taught since they were young.

"Johnny do you need anything before we take off?" Bobby asked.

"I need to hit the head if one of you sits with him."

They make sure John and Sammy are settled and protected as much as possible. The go out to the truck and get Bones and start their walk. Bobby sets Dean off on a run around a small field next to the motel.

"Just make a small circle; I don't want you close to the edge of the field. Too much going on right now and I don't want to risk it. But I want to run off some of that energy you have. Call this part of my punishment for all of the crap you've pulled recently. Run about 4 miles, I'll tell you when you can stop!"

"Yes sir," Dean smiled. "Sorry for all the trouble but I wouldn't change a thing I did."

"I know Dean now get your ass moving or do you need a little help with that?"

"I've got it covered, but thanks for the offer." Dean yelled as he was running away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Sam lay over Don's knee totally spent. He was still sick and another spanking on his already sore backside hurt. He was trying to gather himself together when in the back of his mind; he heard his dad, Bobby and Dean offer comfort and support. This gave him the courage to reign in the tears and get off of Don's knee. He looked and saw that it was no longer Don but Azazel that sat on the bed. He looked up at him and said, _

"_Alright Azazel sir, what's next?" Sam asked wiping away the rest of his tears._

"_Go get washed up and meet me in the kitchen."_

_Sam turned towards the bathroom. He washed his face to try and remove any trace that he had been crying. He snuck a look at his backside in the mirror it was really red but no bruising. Hopefully it wouldn't be red by the time his dad put that stuff on the one deep cut. He wouldn't know how to explain that one. He remembered that Azazel was waiting for him and hurried along to the kitchen. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

John sat with Sam and noticed that he had calmed down. He debated if he should try to wake him but decided against it. Whatever had upset Sam earlier had calmed down and Sam needed his rest. He was a little warm but nothing like he had been. John would monitor his temperature and wake Sam if necessary. He was glad that there was a remote in the motel and settled back to watch some TV and hold his son.

"Alright Dean bring Bones on in." Bobby yelled across the field.

"Come on boy," Dean hollered at the dog.

Dean turned and started back towards Bobby. Bones was following Dean when he suddenly stopped and turned towards the woods and started barking. He ran into them as Dean turned and started following.

Bobby took notice that something was up with Bones when he stopped, so he headed in that direction in case Dean was an idjit and followed him. He grabbed Dean by the arm, jerked him back from the edge of the woods, bent him over, wrapped his arm around his waist and started applying stinging swats to Dean's backside with no sign of letting up.

"I told you not to go close to the edge of the woods boy." Bobby was lecturing as he swatted. "When I tell you something it's not just because I like to hear myself talking." He continued to assault Dean's backside. "You've been entirely too reckless lately and it stops NOW!"

Dean was surprised when Bobby grabbed and yanked him out of the woods but when he bent him over and assaulted his backside, he was in shock. It had been a while since Bobby had spanked Dean and here they were at the edge of the woods near a field and Uncle Bobby wasn't holding back. Dean tried to remain stoic but after about 20 hard swats, it wasn't impossible, so he started to dance around to avoid them.

"Oww Uncle Bobby, M'sorry. Oww" Dean spouted. "I'll Oww listen okay? Oww"

"Azazel (Swat Swat Swat) and his brats (Swat Swat Swat) are still out there! (Swat Swat Swat). We don't know (Swat Swat Swat) if they have any more plans (Swat Swat Swat) and what or who they involve. (Swat Swat Swat)." Bobby was yelling at Dean because he was really scared.

"M'sorry OWW Uncle Bobby." Dean stopped trying to fight when he heard the fear in Bobby's voice. He started crying.

Bobby moved down to Dean's sit spots and thighs and ended the spanking with about 20 to each. He stood Dean up and wrapped him in a big hug. Dean felt Bobby shaking and wrapped his arms around his Uncle and cried a little. They both pushed back at about the same time and Bobby grabbed Dean's chin and looked in his eyes,

"Never scare me like that again! You won't like round two if you get my meaning."

"Loud and clear sir, sorry."

Bobby ruffled Dean's hair and looked down to see Bones at their feet. He shook a finger and Bones and the dog whimpered like he knew he had been chastised.

"Bark all you want Bones, but never run in after something evil again."

"What do you mean Evil Uncle Bobby?"

"I don't know what it was but I could feel the evil hanging around. Let's get this Dog feed and go get us some grub."

"Okay sound good. Uncle Bobby?"

"Yeah ace?"

"Are you going to tell Dad that you…..you know?"

"I really should because it was another reckless thing to add to your long list, but I'll keep it to myself for now. Cross me and I don't care what you say, I'll tell him."

"Yes sir thanks." Dean answered.

They took care of Bones and walked across the parking lot to the diner. They ordered the food to go. Bobby got Sam some clam chowder and a kid's hamburger, hoping that he had a little appetite back and felt good enough to eat a burger. Bobby motioned for them to go sit and wait for the food to be done. Dean just rolled his eyes and gently sat down. Bobby smiled at him and mouthed, "Idjit".

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Tom what the hell? Dad told us to stay away from the Winchesters. Why were you sitting in the woods?" _

"_I wasn't going to disturb them, just watch them. I can't wait until dad gives me the okay to get my hands on Sammy's big brother. The things I'd love to do to him!"_

"_You're so sick big brother. Just stay away from them or it's your ass dad will go after next._"

"_Okay Meg, I'm going. Stupid dog gave me away, useless creatures."_

_BACK IN THE KITCHEN:_

"_Okay Sam, have a seat."_

"_Not to be disrespectful but if it isn't necessary, I think I'll stand if you don't care."_

"_Fine for now but you may want to sit after the workout." Azazel explained. "Do you see the wooden spoon on the table?"_

"_Yes." Sammy wanted to say I'm not blind but bit his tongue._

"_I want you to concentrate on it and pull it across the table."_

"_What do you mean? Like with my mind, telekinesis?"_

"_Exactly, I have that power and you have my blood so with some training and encouragement, you can move things too."_

"_Cool, I mean yes sir." Sammy did think it would be cool to be able to do something like that, but he realized that Azazel was evil and he shouldn't want to do it. He would probably get in trouble for it if his dad found out. What a dilemma, he needed to learn these things to keep Azazel away from his family but he shouldn't learn this because his dad would be angry and he might get punished._

"_Samuel Joseph, do I need to make good use of that spoon for you to concentrate like I asked?"_

"_No sir, sorry, I'll try harder."_

"_Consider that one, if I get to three, we will revisit our earlier discussion, got it?"_

"_Yes sir I got it."_

_Sam tried really hard to drag the spoon to him. He used every but of concentration he had to envision it coming across the table towards him, but the only thing it got him was a major headache. He wanted to keep yellow eyes happy so he and his family were safe but he wasn't able to do it. He could see the anger building and he got nervous._

_Azazel was getting angry that Sam wasn't making any progress at all. It isn't good for the demon to get angry. It usually meant bad things for the one who caused it. _

"_M'sorry sir, I'm trying the best I can. Please don't get mad. I'll try harder."_

"_Sit down Sam. Maybe being uncomfortable will help you to move the spoon. Because I can guarantee you that if you don't move it soon I will!"_

_Sam sat gently and stared at the spoon willing it with all of his might to please slide to him. But there was still no response from the spoon._

"_Sam, are you really trying move it or just trying my patience?"_

"_I'm trying. I swear!"_

"_Listen to me Sam, Meg and Tom are outside your motel room and if you don't really try, I will give them permission to get Dean. So, I suggest that you get your head in the game or Dean's ass is going to pay." Azazel was sitting across the table from Sam and was reaching for his cell to call them. _

_Sam couldn't believe it. Azazel told him he had to try his hardest, which he was, and that he had to be counted out, and he was only at a one, in order to get himself or someone else punished. He got so mad when he heard yellow eyes say 'Hello Meg'" His anger was boiling when he stared at the spoon again. If looks could kill Azazel would have been dean. Sam stretched out his hand started to yell,_

"_No please don't." When the spoon went flying off the table and hit Azazel in the eye. _

_They both just froze. Sam was sure he had just earned his brother a whipping from Tom or himself another trip upstairs when Azazel started laughing. _

"_That's my boy. Way to go Sammy I knew you could do it! He did it Meg, you and Tom head out you're not needed tonight." Azazel said as he got up and went and patted Sam on the back. _

_Sam looked at him strangely. He most definitely would have a black eye and he wasn't the least bit upset by it. The Demon was actually happy and laughing. Sam felt good and guilty all at the same time. How was he supposed to feel? He hated this creature because he killed his mom and ruined his life but at the same time, how cool is it to move stuff with your mind. Getting compliments was always nice but his dad would not approve of this at all! _

_Azazel walked over and picked up the spoon and laid it back on the table. He looked at Sam and smiled. He motioned for Sam get up and to come stand next to him. Sam stood up but was a little wobbly. His head was hurting a big causing him to be dizzy. _

"_Sammy, I want you to try to moved the spoon again. This time, stretch out your hand and draw on your anger. I don't care what you think about, just draw on your anger and move it."_

"_Yes sir," Sammy said. _

_He didn't want to do this anymore. He might have thought it was cool but it could be used for something dangerous. Besides he was being trained by a demon for horrible purposes. He knew that if he didn't cooperate, that Dean or he would suffer for it. So, he reached out his hand and stared at the spoon and willed it to move. _

_The spoon rocked back and forth but didn't move completely. His head started hurting and he was too exhausted to do any more. He turned and looked at Azazel and begged, _

"_Sir I'm sorry. I'm tired; please can we do this after I'm better and rested."_

"_Sammy my boy, you did great for your first time son. I'm going to send you back. I'll come back for you sometime after 15 days is up. Get rested, get well and practice. You know what to do now so the next time I bring you here, you had better be able to move the spoon and work on moving something a bit heavier than that. We are going to keep working until you can throw a person so keep that in mind."_

"_Yes sir, I understand."_

_Azazel walked over to Sam and put his finger to his temples and Sam was in a motel bed looking up at his dad, while Azazel grin spread from ear to ear. _

"_I __**WILL**__ release you dad." He said as if Lucifer could hear him._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey tiger, you're awake. How're you feeling?"

"I have a bad headache and a sore throat. I feel like I've been run over by a bus but other than that, I'm good."

"Sarcasm that's great! You must be feeling a little better than you say." John said carding his hand through Sam's hair.

"My head really does hurt dad. That I'm not joking about."

"Okay Sam, I'll go get you something since it's time for your antibiotic."

John goes and gets a mild pain pill and the antibiotic. He wanted Sam to stay awake long enough to eat. He goes back to the bed and gives the pills to Sam.

"So tiger, do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

"No sir, not really."

"Sam, I know we had some problems in the past but you do know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Dad relax I know you love me and I know I can talk to you if I need to, but to be honest, I just want to forget about it. I don't want to remember or relive any of it. Thank you and if I need to get it out, I'll talk to one of you okay?"

"That works for me."

"Good, so when is food coming, I'm starved."

As if on cue, Dean and Bobby walked in carrying food. They set it on the table and started passing it out. Dad and Sam both noticed Dean's slight flinch when he sat down but neither mentioned it. Sam was praying it wasn't Azazel's doing and Dad wondered what his son had done to incur the wrath of Bobby Singer. He would ask later. They all sat around and enjoyed each other's company planning the trip to Bobby's in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam went to bed shortly after they ate. Dean was sore and worn out but wouldn't admit it. He let everyone know that Sam needed him and he was going to bed for him. Everyone knew the truth, even Sam but he didn't let on. Dean stayed close to Sam and when he thought Sam was asleep he wrapped his arm protectively over his little brother. He needed to feel Sam close to him and probably would for quite a while. He had been scared shitless when he lost Sam and needed the reassurance that they really had him back and that he was okay.

Sam needed Dean's closeness right now and he wouldn't admit it either. He didn't want to embarrass Dean by teasing him because he might change his mind and not sleep with him or not go to bed at the same time he did. He knew that Dean looked tired and he also knew that he'd gotten his backside warmed by Uncle Bobby, for what he didn't know, but he kept his mouth shut. He pretended to be asleep so Dean would drape his arm across his shoulders. Even though Azazel said it would be fifteen days, he needed to feel protected. He smiled when Dean grabbed him in a quick hug before his settled his arm around Sam. He felt loved when he felt his big brother lean over, kiss his forehead and whisper 'I missed you so much Do this again and I'll kick your ass! I love you Sammy.' It took all his strength not to tell Dean he missed him and loved him too. He didn't want to embarrass his brother so he said it silently in his head.

Dinner was finished; Dean and Sam were passed out. Dean had his arm protectively thrown over Sam's shoulders. John stepped through the connecting door into Bobby's room graciously accepting the coffee that was being offered to him. John sat and let out a sigh as he did. It had been a

long exasperating day and he'd be glad to be at Bobby Singer's house. He was exhausted and closed his eyes for a brief minute as he ran his hand down his haggard face, thinking about what had brought them there. His thoughts went to Azazel and he shivered not from fear but from anger at everything that bastard has put him and his family through. Why the demon chose his family to mess with baffled him. They weren't anything special as far as he knew, just a Typical middle class family, a beautiful Mom, 2 sons and a gruff hard working mechanic Dad, nothing but a typical blue collar family, why did Azazel choose them? How in the hell did they get on fucking demon radar?

"A penny for your thoughts Johnny?" Bobby asked.

"Sorry Bobby, just tired and feeling a little bit sorry for myself. So, what did Dean do for you to wear him out?"

"I'll tell you but it stays between us. My watch, I handled it. He's in enough hot water with you I promised him I'd keep this between him and I. Okay?"

"Deal, what'd he do?"

"Damn idjit tried to go into the woods after Bones after I warned him to stay away from them. There was nothing physical but I just had a bad vibe. I made him run four miles to burn off some of his energy but made him do it away from the woods. Then when he was done, Bones started barking and ran into the woods. I sensed something and grabbed him and bent him over and wore him out. I wasn't easy on the kid."

"Hint taken Singer, it stays between you and Dean."

"Good because I got no problem giving you front row tickets too." Bobby joked.

John laughed out loud, "Thanks Bobby, I needed that."

"I aim to please Winchester. So, I told you mine tell me yours."

"I just don't know. Something's upsetting Sammy enough to give him horrible dreams but he won't talk about it to Dean or me. I'm not sure if he's trying to protect us or what but I don't like it." John said. "On a brighter note, the new antibiotic is working. His fever didn't spike back up quite as high this time."

"Good, it's about time something went right." Bobby commented getting up to top off his coffee. "You need a refill?"

"Yes, thanks."

Bobby handed John the warm coffee and sat across the table from him. Neither said anything for a few minutes. Then Bobby asked,

"So what are we going to do about Azazel? How do we find him and kill the bastard and his kids?"

"I'm going to talk to Ash and have him check to see if anything weird happened in Flagstaff for the last three days. If there is a pattern to anything like weather, maybe we can use to track them."

"Sounds like a plan. So, how do you think Sammy is really doing? Are we in for a long recovery?"

"If the bad dreams are any indication, then yes I'd say we were in for a long hard road."

"Balls, I thought you'd say that. We also need to talk about Sam's punishments and come to an agreement about them."

"I agree, I also think that Dean needs to be included in the discussion. It was on his watch that Sammy took off and the kid was worried as hell about his little brother."

"He still is if the way he has his arm draped over Sam protectively is any indication."

"Your right, we'll need some time to heal from what Sam did and what was done to him. I want that bastard and his family to pay for everything they put us and Sam through."

"I think we all would like a turn at them before we send them back to hell!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Damn straight! Well, thanks for the coffee and the company." John said getting up. "I want to get to your house and get my boys off the demon radar for a while, so I think a little shut eye is in order. Thanks for everything Singer."

"We're family ya idjit. Night John."

Bobby rinsed out the coffee cups and set them by the sink. He went and took a shower before bed, to make sure he had hot water. He stood in the doorway staring at his family, thankful that they not only found a way into his life but into the heart of the gruff grumpy hunter. He never had kids of his own but was thankful that John Winchester shared his. He and John missed their wives terribly but together as brothers they are raising two wonderful boys. He climbed into his bed thinking about how lucky he was to be given a chance like this.

John was too tired to shower. He heard Bobby's shower start and knew he could use his in the morning while his boys fought over the one in here. He took one last look at his sons before he drifted off. Sam was laying on Dean's arm and Dean was wrapped around him. He knew Sam started to have a nightmare but snuggling with Dean stopped it because they didn't hear anything in the next room with the door open. He double checked to be sure there were weapons within his reach and rolled on his side and went to sleep.

Amazingly Sam made it through the night without a nightmare. They were woken up at 7am when Uncle Bobby came in with some breakfast. He had gotten up and showered and was out the door by 6:30am. John took this opportunity to grab his shower and get his stuff packed back up to hit the road as soon as they finished their food. Sam and Dean quickly got their showers in and their bags repacked. Dean knew that Sam was as eager to be at Bobby's as the rest of them were. Dean and Sam gathered up their stuff and were about to head out when John hollered,

"Dean, take Sammy's bag to the car. Sam come here you need your medicine and we need to talk."

The boys looked at each other and Dean winked at Sam. Dean squeezed Sam's hand as he took his bag. Sam took a deep breath and headed to where his dad indicated that he go. His dad nodded to the right for Sam to take a seat next to him. He sat and looked up at his dad with his biggest puppy eyes. John smiled at Sam and said,

"No I'm not going to yell at you yet. That'll be after you're well. What I wanted to ask you Sammy is do you need any pain pills? I know you really don't like them but I also know you're still hurting and we have a long trip ahead of us."

"Yes sir, I think I would like some."

"Okay, do you want the ones that will knock you out for a while or the ones that will just make you a little groggy and sleepy that will take the edge off of the pain?"

"How often am I allowed to take them?" Sam questioned.

"Well the groggy one's every 4-6 hours, the others you can take every 8 hours."

"Can I take the groggy ones now and then after lunch I'll be ready to take the knock out ones? That way I can be awake for a little while and sleep if I want to."

"Sounds good." John said handing the pills to Sam and watching him take them.

Sam swallowed the pills with a little bit of difficulty so John asked him feeling his forehead and ruffling his hair. "By the way, how are you feeling? Your fever is better but what about your sore throat"

"Still just a little sore but not too bad. I think I'm actually feeling the best I have in a while. Thanks Daddy." Sam leaned into his dad's arms then reached around and hugged him.

It felt so good to have his arms around his son that John couldn't help but to get teary eyed. He leaned over and wrapped Sam into a big hug and lay his cheek on Sam head and breathed in the scent of his son once again. Even though they had Sam for two nights now, he won't let his guard down for a while after they get to Bobby's. But in that brief couple of minutes he shut out the world and just took the time to hug his son. Sam melted into his dad and just basked in the love he was feeling.

Bobby came to the door, which Dean left open to run back inside if his dad tried to do anything stupid like spank Sam. He knew they had all agreed that Sam was spanked enough but when it came to Sammy Dean took no chances. Bobby smiled and nodded in John's direction as he took in the beautiful site before saying hi. John smiled back and hugged Sam harder.

Sammy missed his family so much and felt guilty for everything he put them through. His mind started racing and he couldn't stop thinking about this and soon a few tears started to fall. Then he couldn't help it, he started to cry harder and before he could help it he was sobbing.

John noticed the tell-tale signs of crying then Sammy's body was wracking with sobs. John grabbed his son off the bed and pulled him into his lap. He could hear Sammy repeating 'sorry Daddy, sorry Daddy' over and over and asked him,

"Tiger what's wrong? Are you okay? Sammy, Daddy's got you. It's going to be okay. We'll get through this the four of us together as a family will work this all out. Calm down tiger, I love you. "

"M'… sorry….M'…. Sorry.. M' Sorry."

Dean heard Sammy's cries and ran from the Impala as fast as he could. He shoved Uncle Bobby out of the way hard to get to Sam. He knew it wasn't something he should have done, but nobody was going to keep him from Sammy.

"Sammy what's wrong, are you okay?" Dean carded his hand through Sam's hair. He looked at his Dad and yelled. "What did you do to him? I thought he wasn't going to be yelled at or punished until we got to Uncle Bobby's."

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Calm down right now Dean. You'd better tone down your voice and reign in that attitude! Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm beginning to rethink my decision to wait on your punishments until we get to Uncle Bobby's too."

"Dad I'm sorry please wait so I can drive comfortably."

"You're on thin ice son. To answer your question, I haven't yelled at him or punished him. He just has a lot on his mind and this has been coming since last night. I wanted some time alone with him so he could get it out."

"Sorry Sammy, Sorry Dad." Dean said but he wouldn't leave his brother's side, he sat on the floor and rubbed Sammy's back.

"Don't you think you owe an apology to someone else Dean?"

Dean kept his head down and raised his eyes to look for Uncle Bobby. He found him standing in the doorway that connected the two rooms. He looked into the somewhat angry eyes of his Uncle Bobby. Bobby aimed an index finger at Dean and beckoned him with his finger and then pointed to a spot in front of him. Dean closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath, knowing he was in trouble. He got up and walked to where his Uncle pointed.

Bobby wasn't too happy about being pushed by his 16 year old nephew, but he could understand what the kid was going through. He had to fight a smile as Dean tried to give him Sam's puppy eyes and failed miserably. He motioned for Dean to come to him and when he got there he moved out of the boy's way and ushered him in the room. He winked at John as he followed Dean in the room and closed the door between them.

Dean wasn't sure what to do or where to go so he went to the middle of the room and turned back towards Uncle Bobby. He gulped as Bobby shut the door behind them. He stood at attention as he knew that would be expected. He jumped a little as Bobby's gruff angry voice said,

"Eyes up Dean."

Dean looked up into Bobby's eyes and said,

"Sorry Uncle Bobby."

"You want to tell me what in the hell that was all about son?"

"I'm really sorry, sir; I heard Sammy crying and all I could think of was that I needed to get to him to see what the problem was. I know it's not rational but I didn't want anyone to stop me from getting to him, not even you or Dad. I really didn't mean to push you sir. I'll take whatever punishment you want to give me."

"Didn't I just do this yesterday?"

"Yes sir,"

"Well, to start with, I'm going to do things a little differently than you are used to." Bobby stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter and tossed it to Dean.

Dean caught it and looked at his Uncle like he had lost his mind. Dean was waiting for an explanation but when Uncle Bobby didn't give one immediately, he asked,

"What's this for sir?"

"Well, you're going to take this quarter and walk over to that wall. Then you're going to hold the quarter against the wall with your nose until I say you can stop. If the quarter falls, you'll go over my knee, then we'll get out a nickel and you can start over again. We will go from a nickel to a penny to a dime if necessary. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

"Yes sir."

"Also, if I have to repeat this anytime within the next week, we go to the smaller coin too. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Well then pick your spot, and don't move until I say."

"Yes sir, sorry Uncle Bobby."

"I forgive ya son now do as you're told."

This was definitely a new one for Dean. He wasn't sure if he would like this. Sometimes he fidgets in the corner and you can't fidget holding up a quarter. 'This sucks big time' Dean thought praying that this wouldn't be a long drawn out thing. He doesn't think he'd last long.

Bobby sat in a chair drinking a cup of coffee watching Dean fight with this. He had all he could do to stop himself from laughing at the visible distress Dean was showing. He watched Dean reach up and hold the quarter with his finger as he adjusted to get more comfortable. Just as he was about to put his nose back on the coin Bobby said,

"Dean."

"Yes sir?" Dean looked to his Uncle.

"Come here son." Bobby ordered as he stood up.

Dean reluctantly walked over to stand at attention in front of the man. Bobby wrapped an arm around Dean and bent him over. He landed two swats that had Dean jumping and yelping. Then he stood him up and told him,

"In the future, that is the same as the coin hitting the floor but because I didn't tell you, you can keep the quarter. Now hurry so we can get on the road."

"Aren't you going to spank me for pushing you sir?"

"Nope, I'm sure when you finally feel your Daddy's wrath it will be with a belt. Just count a few of those licks from me. We danced yesterday and I really don't want to dance today unless you do something else stupid. So, wall go now!"

"I don't deserve it Uncle Bobby but thank you!"

"You're welcome now don't make me regret it!"

Dean ran to the wall and even though he felt totally stupid, he held the quarter up for 15 minutes and was released by Uncle Bobby. He walked over to hand the coin to his Uncle and Bobby told him,

"Keep that on you so I won't have to search for one next time."

"You mean like forever?"

"I was joking Dean, but you can keep it and remember when you go to spend it, why you have it and try not to repeat the same mistake."

"Yes sir. Hey Uncle Bobby?"

"Yeah kid."

"I didn't like crack your hip or anything did I. I hear old peoples' bones break easily."

"Get your ass to the car before I change my mind and take my belt to your backside ya idjit."

"Yes sir."

Dean ran to the car, to find Sammy and his dad out there already. Bobby re-checked the room one more time before he locked the door and grabbed the other key from John to get checked out. Sam checked Dean over then climbed in the backseat and laid down. John looked at Dean and pointed to the spot in front of him. Dean, not sure if he was going to get his ears, ass or both blistered, quickly walked over where his dad pointed so he could get this over with before Uncle Bobby came back.

"Yes sir?"

"What was that all about? What the hell did you do?"

"You didn't see?"

"If I saw do you think I'd be asking?"

"No sir."

"Well, what did you do?"

"Dad can I please tell you when we get to Uncle Bobby's house?"

"Why do you want to wait?"

"Because Uncle Bobby turned in the keys so we can't go back into the room and I know what you'll do to me plus I still need to help drive sir."

John wasn't happy with that answer at all. He leaned inside the Impala and asked Sam,

"Sammy, can Dean sit with you for a while, or do you want me to sit back there with you?"

"If I say you will it save Dean's ass until we get to Uncle Bobby's?"

"No, Dean may be driving with a sore ass. The question was for your comfort not his."

"I'd really like Dean to sit with me for a while Daddy."

"Okay, that's not a problem tiger." He stood back up and looked at Dean. "Okay son, tell me what you did and what punishment you got."

"John, is there something wrong?" Bobby asked as he walked back up from the motel office.

"Just trying to get my son to explain to me why he was in trouble with you."

"Oh, I dealt with some of it. Can't it wait until we get to my place?"

'Thank you' Dean mouthed behind his Dad's back.

"Depends on what he did."

"Well, sorry kid. I tried."

"It's okay Uncle Bobby. I did the crime, I gotta do the time. I'm still sorry. It wasn't on purpose. I wasn't thinking about anything but Sam."

John was out of patience. He grabbed Dean, turned him sideways and delivered swat after swat rapidly. Dean was jumping and yelping to try to avoid the punishing blows. He turned him around and yelled

"Dean Eric Winchester, now that I have your attention, tell me right now what you did!"

Trying to stop his voice from cracking and keep from crying, Dean quickly told his Dad what he'd done,

"I heard Sammy crying and ran to get to him to make sure he was okay."

"Okay, I understand that what else?"

"UncleBobbywasstandinginthedo orwaysoipushedhimoutoftheway togetin." Dean mumbled quickly.

"Uncle Bobby was standing in the doorway and what? Repeat the last part slowly. Because if you said what I think you said, your bare ass is going to meet my belt over the hood of the Impala right now!"

Dean looked into his Dad's eyes as he popped the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down. He backed up from where he was standing, to the front of the Impala, maintaining eye contact at all times. Tears were slowly falling from his eyes. He lowered his jeans and boxers, leaned over the hood and said,

"I shoved Uncle Bobby out of my way almost knocking him down, to get to Sammy." He laid his head on the hood and waited for the 'wrath of John' to turn sitting down into a memory.

His Dad didn't disappoint. No sooner had he lay his head on the Impala, did John have his belt through the loops and landed the first lick. Dean didn't fight the tears. He deserved this because Uncle Bobby didn't deserve to be treated the way Dean treated him.

Bobby, not wanting to witness the kid getting his ass blistered decided to let Bones out one more time before they left. He know Dean shouldn't have pushed him but dammit he hated the sound, even if he's the one delivering the ass handing.

John hated disrespect and he usually took a very hard stand against it. Shoving an adult was definitely disrespect big time. Normally Dean's age, 16, would have been the minimum number of licks, extra for disobeying and disrespect. After four licks John stopped. Dean didn't do this on purpose, he has always had a blind spot for Sam and right now it's on full red alert. John got his anger under control realizing that they were all emotional right now. Dean more than cooperated with his punishment and Bobby handled some of it. John felt the kid learned his lesson and had enough.

Dean was crying over the hood of the Impala. He wasn't sure why his Dad stopped. He could only guess he went to cut a switch for such blatant disrespect. He held position and actually jumped when John placed his hand on his back and started rubbing. He turned and look through his tears and barley said 'Dad?' loud enough to be heard. John looked into his eyes and said,

"We're done son. You didn't do this on purpose you were on Sammy radar and nothing was going to stop you. I don't approve but I understand and I feel that along with your Uncle Bobby's punishment earlier, four licks are enough."

"Thank you Daddy. I really am sorry. I just heard Sammy crying and I had to get to him nothing else mattered. I apologized to Uncle Bobby and did corner time well not exactly, but I was in time out at any rate and it was enough to remember to think before I act."

"Now I'm confused. Did you do time in a corner or not?"

"It's different. I'll explain it to you in the car. Can we leave now?"

"Yes, climb in with your brother." John said to Dean and then turned to Bobby, "Singer, you and the mutt about ready?"

"Yeah, let's get to my place."

They loaded up and started the ten and a half hour trip to Sioux Falls South Dakota. Dean was trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. He could tell that Sam was getting upset by all the squirming. John noticed him close his eyes for a brief second and resolve to sit still and see to Sammy's needs not his own. John wasn't sure if he should feel pride in the way Dean cared for Sam or if he should be ashamed of himself for letting it get to that point by being gone so much. Sam and John both laughed at Dean when he told them,

"Yes, he seriously made me hold a quarter to the wall with my nose. Look," Dean said pulling the quarter out of his pocket. "You can't hold it with your hand or you go over his knee. You let it fall you go over his knee. Then to make matters worse, if you let it drop or you get in trouble and sent to the wall within the same week, you go to a smaller coin."

"I just have one question, why do you have the quarter?" Sam was curious.

"So when I see it, I remember why I was punished. That way, I don't repeat the same mistakes."

"I hope he doesn't make me do that for running away and worrying you all."

"That was kind of stupid Sammy. Dad's right in the front seat and if he tells Uncle Bobby you hate the idea of it then he probably will do it, since they aren't spanking you and all."

"Dammit, I didn't think about that."

"You didn't think about a lot, watch the language!" Dad yelled from the front seat.

"Yes sir, sorry." Sam mumbled.

The stop for lunch was uneventful. They made a quick job of it. They were all wanting to get to Bobby's place. Sam decided to take the pill that would knock him out. He didn't rest all morning as he and Dean horsed around and teased each other. This brought back memories of a time when the kids were much younger. John missed some of their innocence. John told Dean to sleep too. He was just going to drive. Sam would sleep and wouldn't need him and Dean looked worn out.

The only other stops they made were to refuel and they made them all snack and bathroom breaks. With the boys sleeping the majority of the way, John and Bobby made good time. It was around 7 pm when they pulled into Sioux Falls. Bobby called John and told him that he ordered pizza and it would be ready by 7:30pm. After they got unloaded he would run and get it.

As they pulled into Singer Auto Salvage Sam woke up. From the look on the kids face, you'd think they just pulled into Disney Land. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Dean looked at him like he was crazy and just had to ask,

"Okay Sammy spill it, what's got you high as a kite, grinning from ear to ear?"

Sam looked at his Dad and then at Dean and said, "I'm finally home."


	4. Chapter 4

To Sam it seemed like he'd been gone months instead of about two weeks. He knows they really don't have a "home" but Uncle Bobby's is as close as they come. He slowly got out of the Impala and just looked around. His smile was a bit contagious. Bobby, who hadn't heard Sammy say why he was smiling, asked,

"Sammy, what's got you so happy? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes sir, I feel a lot better. My throat hurts but not as much. I'm happy because I'm glad to be home"

"For as long as it's here Sammy, this is your home!" Bobby reassured him.

Sam was caught off guard when Bones jumped up on him and licked him. He almost hit the ground from being weak and the force of Bone's impact. He recovered enough to rub the dog's back as he buried his face in the golden yellow fur. He pulled his head back and looked into Bone's eyes and told the dog,

"You're such a good boy. We're finally home Bones. Look around it's everything I told you it was. Did you and Uncle Bobby have a good trip? He's great isn't he? I told you my family was awesome even if we don't always agree on anything, when push comes to shove we got each other's back." Sammy turned his head in Uncle Bobby and his Dad's direction and asked,

"Does Bones need to be on a leash or can he run around the yard?"

"He can run around the yard as long as he doesn't go anywhere or get into anything he shouldn't. If he does we'll talk and figure out what to do then okay?"

"Yes sir, thanks Uncle Bobby," Sam turned back to Bones, "You hear that Bones? Now, go and explore your new home, I'm getting tired and need to go inside so you get."

Dean's Sammy radar kicked in and he grabbed Sam and wrapped his arm around his little brother. Normally Sam would complain but since he was really worn out, he leaned into his brother and let him support him into the house. Dean looked and his Uncle and Dad and asked,

"Bedroom or bunker?"

"Bedroom" Sammy yelled and looked at them with his biggest best puppy eyes.

John and Bobby looked at each other and then back to Dean and they both bellowed "bunker."

"No Daddy please, not the bunker."

"Sammy, you were held captive by a demon and are on his radar for some reason. I want you off of it so that means a week or so in the bunker got it?"

"Yes sir, but I want you to know I don't like it and I'm sick and you're being mean."

"I'm so glad to see my Sammy is slowly coming back to me. I want you to remember one thing Sam."

"What?" He said with a snarky attitude.

"I can always make it much much longer and bring you lots and lots of Latin to translate. Now stow the attitude!"

"Yes sir, sorry"

Dean helped his brother get in the house and down the stair to the bunker. He led them to Sam's bed and got him settled. He looked at Sam and asked him,

"So, what's with the attitude? You knew you were headed here when we left Flagstaff. Didn't you?"

"Yes, but doesn't mean I have to like it."

"How are you feeling?" He reached over to feel Sam's forehead only to have Sam bat it away. "Put you hand down and knock it off Sammy, I'm going to feel for a fever so back off."

"Alright, sorry Dean."

Dean felt his head and it was a bit warm. Nothing like as hot as it was but still hot enough to warrant some Tylenol.

"Okay is there anything besides feeling bad that is bothering you? Because you went from being happy to being ornery. What's going on Sammy?"

"I just don't feel good."

"Sammy, don't lie to me, not sick you can hardly lie to me but being sick you never could keep much from me."

"It's nothing; it would just make me seem like a big baby."

"You are a big baby but you're our big baby, now spill it!"

"Fine, I started to miss you guys and then Azazel got to me which made me miss you more. I just really wanted to come here and spend time together as a family. It was a stupid idea anyway. It's not like we've done much of that in the past, why should I care if I miss out on it now?"

"Tiger you went through hell and you're bound to want to spend some time alone with just us, but we went through hell too and we want you safe. So, if it means the bunker for a week or two, then it's the bunker. Don't worry; I won't leave you unless it's an order from Dad or Uncle Bobby. I've got some punishment coming my way too. As long as you are stuck down here, I'll be sleeping by your side. Besides who says that we can't spend some time as a family down here?"

"Yeah, right who would willingly want to come down here and hang out?"

"To spend time with you, we would." Dad said as he and Bobby walked into the room.

"He's right Sammy. We were scared that we might have lost you for a while there. We want to be around you to make sure you're okay. That and the fact that we missed you something fierce."

"We will be spending a lot of time together, here in the bunker and in the house when I feel it's safer. You and Dean are going to be like conjoined twins after you get better. You both have a lot of punishment writing and training to do."

Sam flinched at the word training. They all thought it was because he hated all the PT and weapon's training. But it brought back a memory for him.

FLASHBACK:

_Azazel put his arm around Sammy and said,_

"_I want you to practice this new skill. Keep training and in fifteen days, I'll be back and I'd better see an improvement. You are going to be able to throw a person across the room by the time we're done do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes sir"_

"_Remember, what happens if you disobey me?"_

"_Yes sir, you are going to either punish me or my brother."_

"_That's my boy. Be warned, this time it will be Dean."_

END OF FLASHBACK:

"Sam, did you hear me?" Dad asked

"Sorry sir, no."

"I asked how you were feeling."

"My head and throat hurt a little but not too bad. I'm really tired though."

"Here's some of your stuff Sam. Dean, go take care of Bones. Then get all the bags. Take mine to my room and come find me." Dad ordered.

"Yes sir." Dean answered and left the bunker.

"It's time for your medicine Sam. Which pain pill would you like?"

"The one to knock me out please."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes with it."

"And I'm going to get you something to eat so you don't take the pills on and empty stomach. If you get knocked out, it should be dinner time when you wake up."

"Okay Dad, can I eat upstairs?"

"NO!" Both adults in the room yelled.

"Geez, okay I get it my ass is grounded in this beautiful room until I get a pardon."

"That's my boy you finally get it." John laughed. "It's not going to be as bad as you think. You will have company most of the time. Dean will have some miles to run but Uncle Bobby or I will come down here if that's the case."

"Thanks Dad," Sam says. "I'm just a little leery about being alone right now."

"Well kiddo, we are just as leery about leaving you alone. That being said, will you be okay long enough for me to get your pills?"

"Yes sir, just shut the door please."

"You got it tiger." John leaned over and kissed Sammy's head expecting him to complain but when he didn't, he smiled down at his son.

"Love ya Dad."

"Love you too Sammy."

Sam waited until he heard the door shut and the sound of their footsteps on the stairs to jump out of the bed. He had to look fast not sure how long before he got company again. He needed something small and light weight to practice on. Finally after a few minutes he found a ruler.

He laid it on the desk, walked back to the door and double checked for company. Finding no one, he concentrated on the ruler, extended his hand and willed it to move. Nothing happened. He tried again, still nothing. He shook his head trying to calm his nerves. 'This isn't normal.' He thought.

"I'm not normal." He said quietly out loud. "I have demon blood in me."

He thought about his frame of mind when he moved the spoon. Azazel, hate for Azazel, protection for Dean and a sore ass. He pulled out a stool and plopped down on it. "Oww" He yelled. He extended his hand and concentrated on Azazel, and Dean while squirming on his sore ass. Then he looked at the ruler and imagined it hurdling towards Azazel's face at full speed. The ruler flew off the table.

"Whoa tiger, trying to poke out my eye?"

Sam instantly lowered his hand and looked at his brother and said,

"Sorry Dean, I didn't hear you come down. I just hate that because of Azazel, I have to stay down here. I hate it and I don't want to do it."

"I know Sammy and you know that we wouldn't keep you here if we didn't think it wasn't absolutely necessary right?"

"Yeah, I know. Please don't tell Dad. I'll keep my temper in check. Just had to let off a little steam."

"I won't say anything. Here is your bag. Chuck it around a little and then put it away."

"Alright."

"You gonna be okay? I mean I could keep you company until Dad gets back."

"M' not a baby Dean, I'm fine."

"Good, I'll be back as soon as I can. I think the 'find me' from Dad meant running when I'm done. So, I might be a little while. You should be asleep shortly after your pill anyway."

"You're right I'll be both, okay and asleep. See you at dinner and thanks."

"You're welcome. Get you stuff put away. Then get back into bed. No more throwing shit, bitch" Dean yelled handing the ruler back to Sammy.

"Alright, I got it, jerk." Sammy smiled at his big brother.

He once again listened for Dean's footsteps, looked out the door and tried again. He needed to be able to harness the anger he needed to make things move without going through all these steps. He needed the emotions without delay.

He wanted to tell his Dad or at least Dean about all of this, but knew he couldn't risk that they wouldn't get hurt or killed by Azazel or his kids. So he had to keep his mouth shut and become the monster that Azazel wanted him too.

Sam tried a few more times before he went to unpack. He didn't want to risk being caught. He was able to get the ruler to shake and move an inch or two before he quit. He really had to find the time to work on this. His backside was healing and he didn't want to anger the man. He also wanted to protect his family. He may only be twelve but he knows any one of his family would do this for him so there was no question that he was going to do it for them.

His head was really starting to hurt more than it did earlier. He was sure it was because he was concentrating so hard to move that ruler. When his did showed up with his pills, it hurt to open his eyes.

"Sammy, are you okay? What have you been doing?"

"My head hurts Daddy. I was just walking around and putting away my clothes, things like that."

"Well, until further notice you aren't to do anything but rest and get better. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal clear sir."

"Okay, soup's on." Bobby says coming into the bunker.

John helped Sam sit up and they got a rolling tray table for him to eat off of. Sam really just wanted to sleep but knew he needed to eat something so nobody got suspicious. He made it a goal to eat the one bowl of soup and take his meds but nothing else. By the time he finished he was tired and nauseous. He was so ready for a nice long refreshing nap. He was asleep as soon as he rolled over.

"Poor kid was worn out." Bobby said.

"You know how he gets on long car trips. I was hoping he'd outgrow it but I guess that was just wishful thinking." John answered. He bent down, moved Sam's hair out of his eyes, kissed the top of his son's head and whispered,

"I love you Tiger."

Bobby ruffled Sam's hair. Both men reveling in the fact that their Sammy was home safe and sound. They went over to the table in the room and sat down to eat their snack and drink their coffee. Dean walked in seeing Sam passed out he smiles knowing that the kid needed to rest. He walked over to his Dad.

"I've got all of that done Sir."

"Pull up a chair and grab a sandwich. This is a snack to last us until dinner."

"Dad, not to be rude but if you're going to send me running, can I please eat after I get back so it don't puke please?"

"Yeah, go five miles then you can come hang out down here with your brother so he's not alone when he wakes up."

"Yes sir, thank you. Uncle Bobby, thanks for the food." Dean said as he grabbed his sweats and headed to use the bathroom and to change for his run.

Dean reluctantly started his five mile run. Bobby decided he was going to head to the store to get some food and supplies while John settled in at the desk researching something for Rufus trying to start paying the man back for Sam's use of his cabin.

John was lost in an article when he heard Sammy start to moan. He grabbed a book and climbed in bed with Sam. He pulled his son onto his chest and rubbed his back as he read more about the popobawa, a shape shifter that means "bat-wing" because of its shadow before it attacks. 'If this is what Rufus is hunting, how the hell did it get here from Africa?' John was thinking. Sam started tossing and turning mumbling 'fifteen days Azazel'.

Sam was standing in a field. He looked around and then he started to panic as he recognized where he was. He looked for Azazel but didn't see him. 'It hasn't been fifteen days yet. What if he wants to see my progress? What am I going to do? Don't let him hurt Dean!' Sam thought. He didn't see Azazel but that didn't mean that he wasn't there, so Sam started running. He ran and ran and ran.

John could tell that Sam was very distressed and no matter what he did, he couldn't calm Sam down or get him awake. Sam was violently thrashing in the bed as Dean walked in.

"Grab me the Ativan shot."

"Dad no that thing gives one hell of a hangover."

"Dean, do it now, look at your brother, he's going to hurt himself."

Dean reluctantly gets the shot and goes to help his Dad to get Sammy calm enough to be able to administer the shot. They give Sam the shot and he instantly calms down and goes back to a restless sleep.

"Thank you son," John started. "Just so you know I've toned that shot down a lot since the reaction you had to it. Sam won't have it as bad as you did so please trust me."

"I do trust you dad. I just remember how shitty it was when I got that shot and Sammy's been through enough and I didn't want him to have to go through that too."

"I get that son, but you saw him. He was out of control having a terrible nightmare and I had to help him. This was the best way I could see to help."

"You're right Dad. I just hated to think of Sammy having the drug hangover I had."

"That shouldn't happen son."

"Thanks Dad. I'm going to go grab a shower before I eat is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. Now that Sammy is better, I need to get back to my research. I'll stay with him until you get back."

Dean was a little worn out from the run. He hadn't really been keeping to his running schedule since he realized that Sam had run away. He was looking forward to a long hot shower. He got undressed and climbed in. The pulsing hot waves of water cascading over his tired muscles eased the pain and he relaxed. When he realized that Dad had started his punishment without officially announcing it, he cringed. 'Shit' he thought. That means his dad was probably going to hand him his ass tonight or tomorrow. What did his Dad say, "Our first dance will be after we get Sam settled at Bobby's." He was also due licks with a belt at least once a week for as long as Dad thought it was necessary. 'Hopefully not longer than a month' he prayed, four rounds with Dad's belt is enough for a lifetime.

John was gathering more sources on where to find information on the popobawa. He wanted to make sure it was like a regular shape shifter or skin walker in its actions and how you kill it before Rufus called tonight for an update. He had a lot on his mind but tried to concentrate on the task before him. His mind kept drifting to his sons. Thoughts running through his head were, 'what did that bastard do to Sam that he is having such horrible violent nightmares? And do I start Dean's punishment tonight and get it over with or wait a few days?'

He was so lost in thought. That he didn't hear the door open and Bobby talk to him.

"Winchester, I'm back do you need anything?"

No response from John. This worries Bobby.

"John, are you okay?"

Still no response from the man who jumps at the slightest sound. Ready to attack anything that might hurt him or his family.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" Bobby reaches out and touches John on the shoulder.

Wrong thing to do, John quickly grabs Bobby's arm and flips him. He is standing over him with his knife drawn ready to attack. He looks Bobby in the eye and Bobby looks up at him, smiles and says,

"OWWW, nervous much? Balls that hurt."

John turned red and reaches out his hand to pull him up,

"Sorry Bobby, but why the hell did you sneak up on me like that? You should know better."

"I do know better." Bobby explained brushing off his pants. "I said your name and asked you a question three times before I touched you. Damn idjit, now I'm going have a bruised hip."

"I'm so sorry Singer." John said remorsefully. Then jokingly added, "You're so old you're lucky it's not a broken hip. I'll make it up to you."

"You can make it up to me by telling me what's got the mighty John Winchester so upset that he doesn't jump at the sound of his name."

Dean heard the commotion and stood by the door out of sight not wanting to get involved but wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"What's got me upset? Azazel and my boys." John started. "Bobby, he hurt Sammy badly enough that he's still having nightmares and then there's Dean. I know he was just trying to find Sam and then looking out for him so I shouldn't punish him but dammit, I told him to stay put." John's face turned beat read and he was yelling.

"It could have been a trap and I could be BURYING him right now." John had to pause and gain control back as his voice started to hitch. Dean's eyes filled with tears seeing the pain and anguish his Dad was in.

"I CAN'T live with that. I can't let him get away with it either. I feel like I'm damned if I do and stupid as fuck if I don't follow through and tan his ass but good. I understand his reasons, God knows I do, but I can't let it slide. I can't let him think that it's okay to do whatever the hell he wants to because, by the grace of God, the ending turned out okay." John pauses and turns to his closest friend and asks, "Bobby, am I doing the right thing?"

"John, let me answer you this way. If you don't hand that boy his ass but good, I'll do it myself!"

"Good to know I have two people who want to see my ass as red as a Santa suit. Who you gonna call? Uncle Bobby. It's always nice to know you have a backup Dad."

"Come here." John points to the spot in front of him. Once Dean is standing where he was directed to, John asks him. "How long you been standing out there Dean?"

"I saw you help Uncle Bobby up off the floor sir." He knows his dad hates eavesdropping so he added the sir for good measure.

"Did you stay hidden on purpose or did we just not see you?"

"You didn't see me," Dean hesitates, "because I stayed hidden on purpose Dad. Sorry."

"That's what I thought." He turns Dean and swats him hard enough to catch Dean's attention three times. He looks at Dean and says, "I think it's time we have our first dance tonight before bed, Understand?

"Yes sir.

"Speaking of tonight, we're going to be having company." Bobby announces.

"What? Who?" John inquires.

"It seems that Ellen and Jo can't wait to come and see for themselves that Sam's back unharmed. They'll be here in a couple of hours for dinner. They have to head out first thing after breakfast. They're headed to Nevada to see Ellen's folks."

Dean froze but didn't say a word. Inside he was begging and pleading for his Dad to wait one more night. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. He didn't want to be embarrassed by getting his ass beat with Ellen and Jo here. But he wasn't stupid either. If Dad had his mind made up, then nothing was going to change that.

Bobby and John both immediately picked up on the tension pouring in waves off from the immobile Dean. Bobby nodded towards Dean and John nodded back at Bobby.

"It figures that Ellen has to come and see that he's safe for herself. It's the motherly instinct she feels for the boys." John answered pretending that he doesn't notice Dean's actions or lack of action.

"Well, I'm going to go get dinner started. I might need some help getting set up for two more. Okay Dean?"

Dean jumped at the sound of his name, but recovered quickly. "Yes sir, May I sit with Sammy for a while before I come help?"

"Sure I'll holler for you in about one to one and a half hours. Okay?"

"Yes sir, that's perfect thank you."

Bobby headed up the stairs and Dean looking dejected went to climb in bed and hold his baby brother for a little while. He got settled in and was carding his hand through Sammy hair when his dad said,

"Hey Ace?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"You look like you have something on your mind. Care to spill the beans?"

"Well um…"

"I'm not the monster you're making me out to be. Just ask.

"Okay can we have our 'talk' tomorrow night instead of tonight? Please Dad, I'm sixteen and I really don't want Jo and Mrs. Ellen to hear me getting my ass handed to me like a little baby."

"Oh so you think you're too old to get spanked?"

"I would like to say yes but I know better. I disobeyed and broke many rules and I deserve to be punished. I just don't want to be embarrassed."

"By crying like a sissy girl right Jerk?" Sammy mumbled.

"Shut up you little bitch. You know just as well as I do that when Dad hands you your ass, you cry end of story! Be quiet, Dad and I are talking."

"Yes Dean we can wait until tomorrow night. I don't have a problem with that."

"Wait, you're getting a spanking tomorrow night?" Sam cried tears running down his face, after effects of the Ativan shot.

"Yes, but Tiger don't sweat it." Dean reassured his brother, wiping the tears off of his face. "I told you I had punishment coming my way. It's okay Sammy, don't cry."

"Daddy? What did he do?"

"Sammy, that's between me and your brother. Now calm down please."

"Why am I so tired and whiney. I slept like forever. I just want to lay here and cry."

"Sam, you were having a really violent nightmare. I couldn't wake you up or calm you down. So, I gave you a shot of Ativan to totally knock you out."

"Thank you but now what? I get to be a little baby and cry at everything."

"No, you get to get up and go take a shower to get yourself back under control. Mrs. Ellen and Jo will be here for dinner and overnight. They need to see with their own eyes that you are okay."

"You okay Sammy or do you need help getting into the shower?" Dean asked.

"Help me get my stuff to the bathroom, I don't know where the swim ring is then I got it from there."

"Okay." Dean went looking for Sam's stuff.

"Sammy?"

"Yes sir?"

"How is that cut on..well you know?

"It's better dad. I'm still sore but I'm on the mend." Sam rolled his eyes into his pillow. "Do you want to check it?" 'Please say no please say no!'

"No, but if it starts hurting let me know okay?

"Yes sir."

"Come on Sammy, I got your stuff."

"Dean, I could use your help now."

"Okay Uncle Bobby let me get Sam set up in the bathroom and I'll be right up."

"Thanks."

Dean helped Uncle Bobby to get the leaf in the table and gather two extra chairs. Then he went and cleaned up his and Sam's room for Ellen and Jo to stay in. Then he was sent into the living room to clean straighten and dust in there.

John finished the research and was relaying all the information he had gathered on the Popobawa to Rufus. They were both worried about how an African shape shifter got to the United States. Throughout their conversation they decided they should do a little research about supernatural creature from other countries so they don't get caught off guard again. They both decided it might be a good research project for two grounded young men.

"I hear there are quite a few Korean baddies. Maybe you should start there and let Sammy know that it is my punishment for staying in my cabin uninvited." Rufus said.

"Will do." John answered and hung up the phone.

Sammy soaked in the tub for a long time. The steam helped his throat. He got bored and decided to try to get the bath brush to at least attempt to move. He was getting his emotions down better because he got it to rock back and forth on his third attempt. He started thinking about Dean and his punishment and the brush flew into the tub. Now he had a better idea on how to master this. He would get it down pat before his fifteen days were up.

Sam got out and dressed and was laying on his tummy reading when John came back into the room. John had thought about it and decided that Sam could go upstairs for the evening then had to get off Demon radar.

"Hey tiger can we talk."

"Sure Dad what's up?"

"I've decided that for tonight only, you can come upstairs to eat and visit with Jo and Ellen. Don't make me regret this decision okay?"

Sam gave John a big hug and said,

"I won't sir, thank you."

"Yes Sammy, you may go now."

He hadn't seen that much pep and enthusiasm out of his youngest in a while and it brought a smile to his face and he laughed. He followed his son upstairs but with not as much gusto.

"Sam take it easy, no roughhousing or doing too much or I send you back downstairs got it?"

"Yes sir, I understand." Sam answered. "Hey is that a car?"

"Yeah, he's right I think it's them."

Both boys went out to meet them. Jo bounced from the car and ran and hugged Sam. Then she pulled back and punched him hard in the arm and yelled,

"If you ever do that to me again, I'll personally come kick your butt."

"DO what? Don't tell me you got your ass handed to you because of me too."

"Did you Jo?" Dean asked worried.

"Yes, but at least we got you back!"

"I'm sorry Jo. I didn't mean to get you into trouble. I couldn't have done it without you but I'm sorry still." Dean explained.

Sam pulled back and turned away with tears in his eyes. Ellen grabbed him around the neck and held on tight. He turned to her and started crying into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble and worry. I'm sorry Jo got in trouble because of me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Listen here Samuel Winchester! Jo got in trouble because of something she did to you. I'm angry that you ran away and scared us. But I'm sure your Dad will more than take care of your punishment. I swear if you ever do anything like this again, I will kick your ass, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

They hugged for a few more minutes until Bobby yelled,

"Dinner's getting cold come on!"

They all went in to Bobby's kitchen and crowded around the table and enjoyed a real home cooked "FAMILY" meal.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait. Real life and deadlines slowed me down. I'll try not to keep you waiting so long next time. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and followers.

They had a wonderful family meal. Sam smiled so much his face was hurting. After the kids cleared the table and swept the kitchen and the adults had a Whiskey followed by a coffee, they all played games as a family but not your typical games no... They had to play Winchester-Harvell-Singer type games. The first game was called "stump the hunter". Each person on their turn had to think of a "baddie" trivia question. The first to buzz in, by yelling buzz of course, had to tell the name of the baddie and how you kill it. Sam of course won hands down because as everyone knows, he's the best at research and memory. John came in second, no surprise there either. The second game they played was a weapon's test to see who could use them better. Dean was the overall winner; he was always a natural with weapons. What surprised everyone was that Jo came in second. She beat John by one point. All in all it was the first bit of fun any of them had since Sam had run away.

The kids were sent to bed, Jo upstairs in the boy's room and the boys in the bunker. The adults sat around with the rest of the whiskey bottle and talked. They were discussing Azazel and his hold over Sammy and what it might mean. How to keep them safe and what to do in case the demon came back after Sammy.

The next morning after breakfast, Ellen and Jo got ready to leave and repacked their car. Ellen hugged Sammy and they she pulled back and looked deep into his eyes and said,

"Sammy, I'm glad you're okay. I swear if you ever run away again, once they find you, I'll take you to the woodshed and tan your backside. You understand me boy?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"You had me scared to death and then to find out that Demon had you about killed me. I never want to feel that feeling again, okay?"

"Yes Mrs. Ellen, I'm sorry I worried you. Thanks for coming to check on me."

"I love you Sam." She told him and hugged him again. This time when she released him she kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair.

"I love you too, bye." He whispered.

"Bye Jo." Dean smiled.

Jo hugged Dean and whispered bye and turned and said,

"Bye Uncle Bobby and Uncle John, I love you."

She hugged them both and then ran to Sam, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Never scare us like that again!" Jo said.

"Okay I won't, sorry I worried you."

"You'd better be." She smiled. "Bye Sam."

"Bye Jo."

She quickly caught up with her mom and climbed into her side of the car. They both waved as they left.

"Alright boys," John stated, "Let's head downstairs. We have some things to discuss."

The boys groaned and headed to the house. They both stopped when they heard the distinct,

"Excuse me?" Yelled by their father.

"YES SIR," They both yelled so they didn't irritate any him any further.

"That's more like it!" He said and let them continue down to the bunker.

"Man he's mighty grumpy this morning." Sam stated.

"Yeah, probably because we beat him at the research and weapons games last night. We are just soooo good." Dean laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you're sooo good son because this is the start of your many many weeks of research and I'm sure I can add some weapons training in there too." John teased coming into the room and standing before his two sons.

"Sorry Dad," Dean mumbled.

"Me too Dad." Sam chimed in.

"Why did you do or say something inappropriate too Sammy?"

"Um, well..."

"Don't lie to me tiger." John watched as Bobby was laughing in the doorway behind the boys. He tried hard to keep a straight face too.

"I said you were a little grumpy this morning sir."

John laughed, "

I guess I am son. That happens when you drink a little too much, stay up a little too late and get up a little too early."

Bobby joined John in laughing and soon the boys laughed too. This caused the tension in the room to disappear. Yes this would be the start of the boy's punishment and they wouldn't really enjoy it but, it was necessary as far as John was concerned. He, however, didn't really want his son's miserable for the weeks ahead. He wanted them to do the research or whatever other punishment they were doing without the anger and resentment they sometimes had while doing past punishments.

"Okay boys. This research idea comes from Rufus especially for you Sam." Sam looked down sadly. "We have been seeing quite a few new supernatural baddies out there. Some that were only seen in other countries have found their way here. They might be getting smarter and have learned about transportation or they came attached to a human. Either way, we don't know anything about them so the first research you are going to do it is on the supernatural creatures of Korea.

"What? Korea!" Dean questioned.

"Yes Rufus said his buddy just encountered a creature named a Dokkaebi and he thinks that it would be a good place to start. He said to consider his punishment for Sam."

**"****This is bullshit!" Sam yelled heading towards the door.**

**He wasn't sure why because Uncle Bobby was standing right in the doorway still. It was more of a show than anything.**

**"****Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you're yelling at?" John was fuming and Sam kept walking. "Freeze!"**

**Sam had almost reached Uncle Bobby anyway, so he stopped and turned towards his Dad. The anger he was feeling was coming off him in waves. The glare he was giving his dad was one of loathing.**

**"****Wipe that look off of your face and get your ass over here now!"**

**Sam stood his ground and wished his Dad would stop letting everyone they know punish him for scaring them. He was sick of it. Everyone was yelling and him and threatening to kick his ass if he ran away again. He learned his lesson. He wasn't going anywhere any time soon. **

**"****Samuel Joseph Winchester, you'd better move your ass now!"**

**Sam let his anger get hold of him. He started having flashbacks about being a Winchell and not a Winchester. He suddenly wanted to hit John thinking he was Don. He kind of zoned out and heard Don threaten him if he didn't listen. Before he knew it he heard his Uncle Bobby and Dean yelling.**

**"****John, lookout."**

**"****Dad!" **

**John moved seconds before the desk chair would have smashed into him. Sam had lost control and used his powers to try to hit his Dad with a chair. What the hell was going on? His Dad surely would tear him apart for this one. He was dead and he knew it. He sunk to his knees and cried. **

**"****I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."**

**"****Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked as he ran over to his little brother. **

**Bobby was the closest and he squatted down and rubbed Sammy's back. "Tiger, are you okay?"**

**"****Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Sam said looking up into his Dad's eyes. **

**"****Hey, I know you were upset about something but you need to listen to me and do what I tell you too."**

**Sam was confused. They must not know that it was him that tried to take his Dad out with a chair. They just think he was upset about not listening and whatever caused him to try and leave in the first place. He couldn't believe they didn't see that he used his powers to fling the chair across the room. **

**John was squatting in front of his youngest son. Sam deserved to get his backside swatted for his behavior and attitude but John knew it was too soon and he couldn't do it. He grabbed Sam by both arms and looked him straight in the eye and asked,**

**"****You want to explain to me why you cursed at me and tried to run out of here?"**

**"****I'm just sick and tired of you letting everyone we know punish me or threaten to punish me. There are you, Dean, Uncle Bobby, Pastor Jim, Miss Ellen, Jo and now Mr. Rufus."**

** "****Well let's look at your list shall we. Me, of course I'm going to punish you. Dean, it was his watch you ran away on, Uncle Bobby, loves you and you put him through hell. Miss Ellen was just concerned and was worried. Jo got her ass blistered helping to save you and finally Mr. Rufus decreed that this research was your punishment for staying at his place without permission. So forgive me while I don't feel one bit sorry for you."**

**"****Sorry," Sam said looking down. "I forgot for a minute that it was Mr. Rufus' place I was staying at. Daddy?"**

**"****Yeah Tiger what is it?"**

**"****I know Dean and I have research and undoubtedly lines to write but, would you mind if after you give out the assignments, I take a nap and start after lunch. My head really hurts."**

**"****No I don't mind. In fact let's get you into bed now. "**

**"****I want to know my first punishment before I sleep please." Sam asked.**

**"****Okay there are eight main Korean supernatural creatures. That means each of you get four. Dean you take the Dokkaebi, the Haechi, the Gumiho, and the Chollimo. They are written on a piece of paper in the journal." He handed Dean two books. One was a journal and the other a spiral notebook. "Put all your research in the journal and write your daily sentences in the notebook. Everyday the sentence I want you to write will be written in your notebook. Same goes for you Sam." He said showing the books to Sam. "Any questions?"**

"Only one Daddy, what creatures do I get?"

"You get the gwishin, the Bonghwang, Korean Dragons and the Samjoko. Okay?"

"Yes sir. What is my sentence and how many?"

"Sam your sentence is 'I will not run away and scare my family and friends again.' Dean yours is 'I will listen to my dad and not run into a dangerous situation again.' I'm assigning by the pages this time. You will do six pages front and back. That is roughly 200 lines on this paper. So are we all on the same page?"

"Yes sir," They both responded.

"Okay this is what is going to happen, Dean, stay with Sam until he goes to sleep; then you and I are going to go have a little talk. I'll be in the kitchen having a coffee come get me when Sammy is asleep. After lunch, you two can start working on the research. Okay?"

"Yes sir," was mumbled by both boys.

"Okay then good, I love you both. Dean, see you in a little bit."

"Love you too and yes sir I'll be there when he falls asleep."

"I love you too Dad, see you at lunch." A sleepy Sammy said.

His head was really hurting. He hated using his powers for that reason. They are kind of cool but not so much when it hurts you. He felt Dean lay down next to him and he rolled over to look at his brother and ask,

"Dean, does that mean Daddy's going to spank you while I'm asleep?"

"Yeah tiger it looks that way."

Sam closed his eyes to try to prevent it but the tear slipped out anyway as he said,

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble D. I didn't mean to I just needed to get away for a while and look what it got me, a few days with a demon torturing me."

"Don't cry Sammy, I earned this all on my own. I was told to listen and follow orders and I didn't. So, this is on me."

"If I wouldn't have run away, you wouldn't have had to disobey orders. So it's still on me."

"Okay, I'll let you blame yourself if you must. You want to tell me what that was all about earlier?"

"I was just frustrated and angry. So, when Dad told me this part of punishment was from Mr. Rufus, I was upset. That along with my headache caused me to act out."

Sam didn't look Dean in the eye. He tried to make it off as he was tired and needed to sleep but, Dean knew better. He didn't call Sammy on it though. He would tell him when the time was right so until then Dean just needed to be patient and wait his little brother out.

"Roll over and let me rub your back." Dean directed Sammy.

Sam rolled over and relaxed under his brother's touch and drifted off to sleep. Dean waited five minutes to make sure he was out and took a deep breath and walked out the door and up the stairs to his fate.

He got to the top of the stairs and walked into the hallway. He paused there for a minutes but knew his Dad had heard him coming up so he closed his eyes for a second then put a smile on his face and bounced into the kitchen to find Dad and Uncle Bobby drinking their coffee.

"Sammy asleep?"

"Yes sir, he passed out. I waited a few minutes to make sure he'd stay asleep. So you ready to paint my ass red?"

"I guess so." John laughed at Dean's choice of words."Alright then, go up to your room and find a corner. I'll be up shortly."

"Yes sir." Dean was not thrilled but did as directed. He took his time in the corner to prepare himself for the Butt warming that would commence.

John didn't make him wait long. Dean cringed when he heard his Dad on the stairs. He gathered up the courage to stay upbeat which usually helps his dad cope with the fact that he had to punish his son. John leaves Dean in the corner while he gets himself ready. He takes off his belt and lays it on the bed next to him. He calls to his son,

"Okay Dean front and center."

Dean hurries to follow his Dad's orders but his smile drifted when he saw the belt. He had really hoped his Dad would forget the belt but he knew he wouldn't.

"Alright son, drop 'em and get over my knee."

"Can't it be over the bed or something a little more grown up? I'm not a little kid Dad."

"I debated that son and I decided that you didn't act very grown up. You behaved like a child by not following my orders and going behind my back to call Jo so no, over my knee you go."

"Yes sir."

Dean followed his dad directions and closed his eye after his Dad adjusted him where he wanted him.

"Why are you about to be spanked Dean?"

"First I was rude, disrespectful and cussed at you. Then I disobeyed a direct order by finding out where Sam was without your knowledge and going there without you or back up of any kind."

"Correct after the spanking you're getting eight with the belt." John said as he raised his hand and began the assault on Dean's butt.

John was random so Dean didn't know where to expect the next swat. Dean found this to be rather upsetting. His Dad always followed a set pattern. Rapidly lighting the butt over his knee's fire by started at one side going down to the thighs and back up the other side. This time John was just randomly swatting Dean's backside. He was ignoring the sit spots and thighs all together for now.

Dean's ass was on fire. He was trying not to cry or squirm but he was failing on both accounts. The squirming started a minute or so in and the crying a minute after that. He was to the point where the begging was going to start spewing from his mouth even if he didn't want it to. Just when he decided he couldn't take it any more, his Dad moved lower. It was new unspanked sensitive skin and it stung. He hated his sit spots and thighs getting spanked.

John pulled Dean forward more to get him on his toes and hands on the floor to prevent him from falling. He decided to be random with this part of the spanking too. His idea was that Dean was sporadic in what he listened to and when he listened so he would give the same type of spanking.

Dean tried to be quiet but failed,

"Owww ….Dad please, …...I'm …..sorry... I Owwww I needed Sammy. Oww"

"I get that Dean, not quite finished here. Hold still so I can get done."

"OUCH! Daddy M'sorry... "

John hardened his heart and pictured what could have happened if Azazel had set a trap for his oldest and pressed on. He was going to be sure his thighs and sit spots were a bright red just like his backside. John picked up the pace a little and Dean yelped with every blow. He applied six more to each sit spot and stopped. He rubbed Dean's back and said,

"You're doing great sport. We're almost done."

When he reached for the belt, Dean sobbed,

"Daddy no..."

"Eight Dean, then were done."

John closed his eyes raised the belt so it was about ½ force and started the eight licks. He wanted this over quickly so he raised and lowered his belt quickly. He delivered two on his backside, one on each thigh and two to each sit spot. He dropped his belt, pulled up Dean's boxers and set his son in his lap.

Dean turned into his Dad and hugged him tight. He sobbed into his Dad's shoulder. John held his boy and ran his hand up and down his back. All the while he was encouraging his boy.

"It's okay Dean, Daddy's here. I've got you son. You did so well! It's all over. Great job."

Dean mumbled something into John's shoulder that John couldn't understand. He couldn't help it he just kept crying and crying."

"Dean, it's okay. What did you say?"

Dean turned his head to say, "M'sorry Dad. (Hiccup) I had to get to Sammy. (sniffle)"

"I know Dean but I couldn't let you get away with not following my orders. It could have turned out so differently and I can't take the chance that you will repeat this."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"I forgive you but you still have a date once a week with my belt as promised."

"Yes sir." Dean sniffled and hugged his dad hard again. He needed Dad's comfort as much as his Dad needed his right now.

Dean may be sixteen but to John, he was still his little boy and his boys always needed cuddles and comfort after a spanking so that was exactly what he was going to do. He would follow Dean's lead and let him be the one to break the hug and get up.

Dean all of a sudden felt extremely tired and didn't fight it. He held on to his Dad, knowing that whatever happened in the room between the two of them would stay between the two of them and he would have no reason to be embarrassed by the situation. It was strange. The overwhelming need he felt to be comforted by his the person who just caught his ass on fire. Most people would want to be as far away from that person as possible but not Dean. He needed the reassurance that he was forgiven and that all was right between him and whoever just handed him his ass.

John looked down into the tear stained sleeping face of his oldest son and smiled. He brushed the wet hair from Dean's eyes and used a tissue off the night stand to wipe the tears and snot from his son's face. He bent over and kissed Dean on the forehead and laid the sleeping boy down on his stomach on the bed and covered him. He ruffled Dean's hair. Kissed him once more and said,

"I love you son. I'm so proud of you for the man you are growing into."

John turned and left the room and headed for another coffee. This time he thinks an Irish coffee in honor of St. Patrick' Day would be fitting. As he walked into the kitchen to get his cup Bobby said,

"Johnny there is an Irish coffee in your cup already. I could tell by the sound that you'd need one."

"Thanks Singer, you're a great friend."

"Don't I know it? I'm a saint! I'd have to be to put up with you and yours." Bobby said laughing so John would know he wasn't serious.

"Yes you are, St. Robert the Salvage. You salvage cars and Winchesters."

"I'll take the junk heaps over Winchesters any day. They're much easier to deal with." Bobby and john both laughed.

"You okay Johnny? It sounded like a pretty tough one."

"Yeah Bobby, it was and thanks. Yes, I'm okay."

"Is he the corner or the bed?"

"He passed out in the bed."

"He's still such a little boy for being so tough!"

"Yeah he is but don't tell him that. Let's keep that our secret. Do I need to go and check on Sammy?"

"I just checked on him when I heard you were done. I made you're coffee and then I went downstairs. He isn't warm so no fever. He's just still weak and needs to rest I'm guessing."

He went and sat with Bobby and they both enjoyed the peace and quiet. They know it doesn't last long with their boys around.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sammy started having a nightmare.

_He was eating breakfast with his brother Danny but Dad wasn't there. He kept on eating but had and eye out for Don to show up. He really didn't want his dad to show up and start swinging without warning. _

_Don walked into the room and sat in his normal place at the table. He looked at both of his sons and smiled._

"_Morning Dad." Sam said trying to keep the mood light. _

"_Morning Samuel. How are you this morning?"_

_Shit he called me Samuel. "Just fine Dad, How about you?"_

"_Good my boy. Are you finished?"_

_Sam had knots the size of fists in his stomach and couldn't eat any more._

"_Yes sir, I'm finished."_

"_Good, put your dish in the sink."_

_Sam got up to get his bowl and jumped when his Dad yelled,_

"_Set them down NOW!"_

_He instantly set the dishes back down on the table trying hard to control his shaking._

"_What did I tell you to do?"_

"_Take care of my dishes."_

"_Did I say get up and do it, or did I just say put your dishes in the sink?"_

"_Put them in the sink sir."_

"_Over the chair now!"_

_Sam did as he was told instantly cringing when he heard the belt being pulled through the loops. Don got behind Sam and gave him 4 rapid fire licks. They were hard enough to cause Sam to yelp and tears to run down his face. _

Sam started thrashing and moaning in his sleep but nobody was around to wake him up.

"_Now sit down, and put your dishes in the sink."_

"_Yes sir, but Dad, how do I... Oh." Sam looked down. _

"_So do you understand now?"_

"_Yes sir, you want me to use my powers." Sam looked up and into the yellow eyes of Azazel not his 'father Don's'. 'Oh shit, oh shit.' Sam was thinking. _

"_Hiya Sammy. Sorry that was necessary but I need you to focus."_

"_I have been focusing." Sammy cried. "I'm doing what you wanted and practicing. How can I move these to the sink without breaking them?"_

"_Drink some of your 'juice' and you should be able to do it just fine."_

"_What kind of 'juice' is it?"_

"_Try to move your dishes, right now."_

_Sam tried. He got the bowl about an inch off the table and moved it a foot then it crashed back down. He was waiting for the reprimand or orders to get back over the chair but none came so he slowly looked back to Azazel. Only it was Don again. _

"_Samuel Joseph Winchell, what the hell was that?"_

"_Sorry sir." Sam didn't know what else to say. He was getting confused. _

"_You don't get up from the table without finishing your juice."_

_Sam didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was in the glass. Was it the same 'juice' Azazel put there or was it grape juice or something. He also knew if he didn't drink it he would be back over the chair feeling the licks of a belt on his backside. He didn't have a choice so he picked up the glass and drained it._

"_See son, that wasn't that hard." Azazel laughed. "Now move your spoon back into the bowl and the bowl to the sink."_

_Sam concentrated and the bowl easily rose into the air and to the kitchen into the sink. Then he did the same thing with his cup._

"_Clear the table Sammy boy push the chairs back under the table and then you can go." Sam did as he was told. _

He woke covered in sweat, shaking and he started crying. He knew that this was just a dream and not really a visit from Azazel because he couldn't get to him in the panic room.

John heard Sam's quiet crying and raced downstairs to check on his son. He sat on Sam's bed and gathered him in his arms. Rubbing his back and hugging his son into his chest.

Sam leaned into his dad and cried. He wasn't sure exactly why but he couldn't stop himself. Nothing was said. They just sat there until Sam was ready to pull back and talk.

"Thanks Dad."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Just another stupid nightmare."

"Don or Azazel?"

"Both."

"Really? That happen often?"

"No sir. It's like what one couldn't force me to do the other could even if it took Don's belt to do it."

"What did they want you to do Son?"

"Just stupid stuff Dad, there's nothing to worry about." 'Please don't ask,' Sam thought because he couldn't tell him about his powers.

"Like what Sammy?"

"It was just a dream Dad. I'm okay."

"Sam is there something you don't want me to know son?"

"It was about demon blood. I guess I was thinking about having demon blood in me and in my dream they both wanted me to drink a glass of it. I wouldn't do it for Azazel; but Don made me drink it immediately. I guess I'm still afraid of him sir." Sam was embarrassed and looked away.

John grabbed his chin and gently turned his face towards him and explained,

"Sammy, there is nothing to be ashamed of! You were abused by Azazel in the form of Don. It's natural for you to be afraid of him."

Tears started rolling down Sammy's cheeks. He couldn't stop them. John wiped them but they kept coming and coming.

"Tiger, what is it?"

"I've got demon blood in me Dad. You should hunt me; I'm a freak! "

"Listen to me Samuel Joseph Winchester. You're your mother and my son. You aren't part demon, you aren't evil. I don't want to hear you talking like that again! You get what I'm saying son."

"Yes sir," Sam said, he knew what Dad was implying. He leaned into his Dad once again thinking, 'if he only knew I was the one that made the chair almost hit him he would want to hunt me then.'

"Dad, what's going on?" Dean asked as he rushed into the room praying his dad didn't spank Sam for something; it was too soon.

"I had a nightmare Dean. Everything's okay."

"Dammit."

"What's wrong D?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"I don't blame you D. I was sleepy and I'm sure that you were too after Dad got through with your ass. It's normal to sleep after a Dad beat down."

"Dad's in the room boys or do I need to show you that I'm here?"

"No sir." Both boys shouted unconsciously covering their backsides.

"I just meant I should have crashed down here instead of leaving you alone."

"Just a nightmare guys. I'm fine."

"Good then you Winchesters need to get your butts up and clear off that table. Lunch is ready." Bobby informed them.

They cleared off the table and Dean helped Bobby bring lunch to the bunker so Sam didn't have to eat alone. Dean gently eased himself down in the chair and hissed as his ass made contact with it but they all sat around the table and had a good lunch. Everyone but Sam started clearing the table. Once they were all out of the room, Sam repeated his dream and moved his spoon into his bowl and raised his bowl to place it on the tray.

Dean walked in and did a double take. He swears that he saw Sam's bowl floating but knew that it wasn't possible. He just didn't see Sam's hand from the doorway.

Sam prayed that he wasn't seen and decided to avert any questions by saying,

"I loaded the tray since I'm not allowed to leave the room."

"Thanks Sammy. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Dean."

Dean went to take the last of the dishes up but was met at the door by his dad. John took the tray and said

"I got this and I'll do the dishes too son. I want you and Sammy to get started on your research and lines okay?"

"Yes sir" both boys said.

They got out their notebooks and journal and got out the books Dad and Bobby left for them. Sam opened the laptop and Dean got on the desk top. Once again he hissed as he sat.

"Was it really bad Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy, Dad wore my ass out big time." He lowered a corner of his sleep pants just a little so Sam could see.

"M'sorry D. I never wanted you to get in trouble." silent tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Dean jumped up and grabbed his brother.

"Sammy, I didn't show you to make you upset. This isn't your fault we already talked about that."

"It's been a while and it's still red. Is your whole butt that color still?"

"If it looks like it feels, then yes. Now no more tears tiger. We've got lots of work to do."

"Okay Dean. Let's get started."

Sammy and Dean found a blog site,  ?p=6272, that talked about Supernatural Creatures of Korean Mythology and started their journals. They would write their lines later on.

John and Bobby cleaned up the dishes. They decided to order subs for dinner. It had been an emotionally draining day and they just wanted to kick back and relax.

With the boys quietly working, Bobby made him and John another Irish coffee and they sat on the porch and just chatted about Azazel and Sam's dreams. Hoping that their lives would be calm for a minute but knowing that it wasn't reality.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the new favorites and followers I've gotten, feel free to review too, they make me happy! Special thanks to Trumansshell for being an awesome beta! I will try to update this more often. For some reason I'm having a hard time with this story. I know what I want but it's not cooperating with me. :) Thanks for sticking with me.

I lay me here to sleep;  
No night-mare shall plague me,  
Until they swim all the waters  
That flow upon the earth,  
And count all the stars  
That appear in the sky!  
Thus help me God Father, Son, and Holy Ghost. Amen!

Franz Felix Adalbert Kuhn (Poem to ward off Mares)

The days came and went much the same as the ones before. Sam and Dean worked on all kinds of research from many different countries. Sam really appreciated that his family ate with him. He was getting stir crazy down here in the panic room. He was still having nightmares even though there was no way Azazel could get to him in the panic room. Sam practiced moving things as often as he could without suspicion. He compared moving things now to what it had been like after drinking the "juice". It was much harder now. What was that stuff?

Azazel's fifteen day time-line came and went and that was the only reason Sam was glad to be where he was. He was happy not to have to see the man but, he feared the repercussions it might have on him once he was finally allowed to emerge into normal society. Well, as normal as the Winchester's lives can be.

As promised, Dean got the belt once a week for a month. John almost didn't go through with it but one thing he knew as a parent, don't say it unless you mean it. His kids had to trust his word so he followed through. When Dad spanked him after Ellen left he got eight licks with the belt, the next week six, then four and finally just two yesterday.

Sam was beginning to go stir crazy. He was well and needed to get out and run. Dean stayed with him. He convinced his Dad to put off his extra P.T. until after they moved back upstairs. They had been back at Uncle Bobby's for one month and 3 days, Sam was counting.

Bobby and John brought food down and they are every meal as a family. It would have been easy to just send food down but John and Bobby tried to spend as much time with Sam as they could. It was lunch time and they all gathered around to eat. Sam almost couldn't sit still.

"What's the matter with you Sammy?" Dad asked.

"I need to get out of here. Please Daddy, Please! I want to run and feel the sun not just see it through the fan." Sam begged. "I have to be off Azazel's radar by now! Please!"

"I can take him out and we could run five miles around the side yard. We know how many times that is Dad."

"I know you know son, You've both ran it more times than I care to count. I just don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"Yes sir, we understand but please think about it."

"Okay, after dinner we'll all go out for a while. We sleep in the bunker tonight but Uncle Bobby and I will talk about the pro's and con's and let you know tomorrow what we decide."

Sam jumped up and hugged his Dad,

"Thank you, thank you, Daddy!"

"Calm down son. I didn't say you could move out yet." John said, "I guess I should have been taking you out for a while here and there. I was just scared, sorry boys."

"It's okay Daddy. I've been scared too.

"Okay, I know you boys have a research project to do. Uncle Bobby and I'll do the dishes and talk. I expect the reports before dinner, understand?"

"Yes sir." the both answer.

"Good boys!" John says as he grabs a stack of dishes and heads up the stairs to wash them.

"So Bobby, what do you think? Should I let them move back upstairs?"

"Well, as much as you'd love to you can't keep them locked up forever Johnny. I'm surprised they've lasted as long as they have."

"Me too, I just don't want that demon to get close to either of my boys again."

"I know you want to protect them Johnny but they've got to live their lives too."

"Okay, I'll let them move upstairs tonight."

"What is this research for anyway?" Sam asked his big brother.

"It's for Miss Ellen, she' needed help researching a hunt and Dad believes we have more creatures from other countries here." Dean explained.

"I guess," Sammy said, "What's the deal with these new creatures showing up all over anyway?"

"I think it has something to do with a demon war or something like that."

"How did you hear about that?" Sam looks puzzled at his brother.

"I overheard Dad talking to someone on the phone about stuff like that."

"Say it Dean. It's okay, I know who and what you're talking about."

"Fine, it has something to do with a war Azazel mentioned. Creatures from all over the globe want to get in on the action so they're coming here."

"I'm supposed to lead the war." Sam whispered.

"What was that son?"

"Oh, hello Dad. It was nothing sorry. Almost done here." Sam says as he is quickly trying to act like he didn't say anything.

"Samuel Joseph, what did you say?"

"Something I need to know about Johnny?" Bobby asks coming into the room.

"We'll all know when Sam repeats what he said. Now tell me!" John says yelling at his son. "Tell me now or I start swatting until you do."

Sam felt he had no choice, so he mumbled. "I'm supposed to lead that war."

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked.

"I mean, I have demon blood in me and Azazel was trying to teach me skills to lead his army in the war."

"Is that why he wanted you?"

"Yes sir, he wanted me to stay with you so you could teach me to be a soldier and told me to watch you so I could learn to be a great leader."

"Why didn't you tell me Sammy?"

"I didn't want you to know my destiny is to lead what you hunt," Sam whispered tears running down his face. "What killed mom."

John crossed the room in two strides and picked up his youngest son. Sam burst into tears and clung to his Dad's neck and cried.

"M' sorry, M' sorry. It killed Mom and it wants me too." Sammy cried. "I don't want to be the leader!"

"Then you don't have to." He explained to his son.

"I don't?" Sammy choked back his sob and looked at his Dad. "Azazel says I do. He says it's my destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny. I believe you get to choose and if you choose not to do it, he will find someone else." John sat down not letting go of his baby. "If you don't do it what other choice does he have?"

"I really don't have to do what he wants me to?"

"No you don't."

"Hold on, was there something he asked you to do?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam answered all too quickly but nobody said anything so he didn't either.

It rose a red flag with Bobby but he decided to see how things played out. He doubted Sam would reveal anything right now anyway. He needed to see that what his Dad said was true and trust in that, then he would come to them if he needed to.

"Have you two finished? Let me rephrase that question. Have you two started the research?" John asked.

"No sir." Sam said still on his Dad's lap leaning into his chest.

"Okay, you good now Sammy?" He asked dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

"Yes sir. I'm okay."

"Alright," Dad said standing Sammy back up again. "Get to it please!"

"Yes sir," Came the twin reply.

Bobby looked at John and nodded towards the door with his eyes and head.

"Do either of you need anything before Uncle Bobby and I head up to get some fresh coffee?"

"No sir."

They both researched the creature they were given. Dean was deep in thought and didn't hear Sam's question.

"Dean!"

"Sorry Sammy, what's wrong?"

"Do you think the reason I keep having nightmares is because of these creatures?" He asked showing Dean the website he was on.

"Let me see, the Mare, a creature known by many names that sits on the chest of the person it's attacking and tries to torture, bother or strangle it's victims. It brings on bad dreams and can cause it's victim to die in its sleep."

"Let's hope that one of these isn't after you. I think it's just because you were sick and tortured by Azazel not a Mare that you were having nightmares."

"Good thanks Dean."

"How can you spot one? Do they have any powers?"

"They're witches. They take can take on animal form when they attack. It's their spirit that leaves the witch. They can fly and hover and when they die they can return as ghosts."

"How do you kill them?"

"With a dagger that has the blood of its latest victim on it, just like a Siren."

"Weird, I wouldn't have thought something that gave you nightmares was like a siren."

"Me either, so what creature did you get?" Sam asks his brother.

"It's called a Nix. It's a German water fairy."

"There's such a thing?"

"Yep, it says here that they lure one victim into the water once a year and kill them. If you make them an offering to them it will stop a drought. They like to sing and dance and have unusual feet and slits for ears. In human form they may have a tail but the hem of their clothes is always wet."

"So they're like a mermaid?"

"Kind of, but they're shape shifters. If you see one dance across the water it means death by drowning soon. The males kidnap human women and the females often assist in childbirth and switch the babies with changelings."

"They sound really bad. They should just stay in Germany! Is there a way to tell if someone is one?"

"They can't eat food made with salt and of course their feet and ears. Not sure about the changelings though."

"How do you kill one?"

"Like a shape shifter. Silver through the heart in a bullet or a blade. But, again, I'm not sure about the changelings."

"Okay, now that we're done with that, wanna play checkers?"

"We have to do our lines but he said only one page, I think."

"I haven't checked yet." Sam gets his line book. Dad decided that he was just going to give each boy a notebook and write a sentence and amount in it a day for the entire time they were grounded.

"Man, he sucks."

"Sam quiet, if he heard you, you'd get swatted or get your mouth rinsed out with soap."

"Well, look at my lines, 'I will try harder to not get grounded'."

"That does suck. Wow he's grabbing at straws now! Mine are, 'I will follow dad's orders'. "

"He thinks he's funny."

"Well, nothing we can do about it, let's get done and play checkers."

"Okay!"

As the boys finished their research and wrote their lines Bobby and John had a long talk.

"I'm not sure about the move now."

"I know Johnny but as I said before, they can't stay down there forever. It's been over a month and if you don't let them out, they're going to sneak out and then we got troubles."

"I know but dammit Singer, do you think that bastard asked Sammy to do something?"

"As fast as he answered no, I'd guess yes!"

"Son of a bitch he needs to die! Him and his brat kids."

"We'll find them! Johnny."

"We need to keep an eye on Sam. Watch him to see if there is anything strange going on."

"I agree. Should we include Dean in this?"

"Not right now. Not unless we have to."

"Okay, I'm going to call Ash and see if he has any new news."

"I'm going to take a run. I need to do some thinking."

"Alright."

They hollered at Dean and he helped bring down the food. They started eating but Sam was excited and bouncy.

"Settle down Sammy." Dean whispered. "You might blow our chance of going outside."

John leaned over and whispered, "You're still going outside but you might be a little sore walking if you catch my drift."

"Caught, understood and calming down sir."

"Good to hear." John laughed. "I have some news for you both if you want to sit still long enough for me to tell you."

"Yes sir," they both said.

"After dinner, I want you both to..."

"AHHH Dad, you promised we could go outside!"

"And you will but.."

"No, that's not fair, there shouldn't be a but. We deserve to go outside."

"Samuel, listen to me."

"NO, THIS LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE IS BULLSHIT."

Sam was picked up and popped once.

"You will listen to what I have to say. You will be respectful. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Sam cried with tears in his eyes. This was the first time his Dad had popped him since he had gotten back. He was hugged deeply and set on his feet.

"Okay, I want you to pack your things and take them to your room before you go outside. Okay?"

Dean answered but Sam just sat there with his head lowered with tears falling.

"Sammy?"

He didn't answer or look up at his Dad.

"Sammy, look at me please."

Sam finally looked up at his Dad. John took his thumbs and wiped the tears away and said,

"It's okay son. I understand you're excited and anxious to go outside. It's okay Sam."

"M'sorry sir." Sam whispered.

John cupped the side of his face. Sam leaned into the hand.

"I'm sorry too Sammy. I should have let you move back upstairs last week but I'm just scared something bad is going to happen. I forgive you if you forgive me."

He pulled away from the caress and said, "Deal."

The rest of the meal went by quickly. Sam and Dean finished and were thrilled to be packing. It had been over a month and they both longed to be able to go outside the panic room but were both eager to go outside again.

They ran from the panic room and threw their stuff on their bed. John looked at Bobby and shrugged his shoulders and said,

"Sorry Singer, I'm letting it go this time. Emotions are too high right now and I just don't want to deal with it."

"It's okay Johnny. Boys just got to be boys sometimes." He patted the younger man on the back and they headed up the stairs and out the back door to keep an eye on the boys.

Dean and Sam ran around the yard. Sam had been used to running every morning had missed the runner's "high." So he decided to just run and run. He ran until he couldn't run anymore, which wasn't very long. One because he'd been really sick for a while and two he was stuck in an iron room for over a month so he was very much out of shape.

John and Bobby enjoyed seeing the boys having fun and being boys. Both were on high alert looking for any sign of trouble, meaning Azazel.

"Come in" Azazel yelled as the knocking on the door grew louder.

"Sir? " the demon that came in bowed.

"What is it?"

"The boy is out of hiding. I found him outside at Bobby Singer's place."

"Ahhh good thank you."

"What's going on Daddy?" Meg asked walking into the room with Tom right behind her.

"It seems your brother is finally out of hiding. He better hope he practiced or he'll be one sorry little boy."

"So are we going to go see him tonight?"

"No, we'll give him a few nights of freedom. Let him think we don't know where he is and then pop in and throw him off guard."

Sammy had a bad nightmare the first night upstairs. He was tossing, turning and screaming but it wasn't anything he hadn't had down in the panic room so nobody was worried. Dean and John calmed him down and he climbed into bed with his brother and he slept soundly the rest of the night.

Sam was more worried about Azazel showing up that it was causing him to have the nightmares in the first place. By the fourth night with no Azazel showing up, Sam relaxed. He was able to sleep soundly without waking up scared. He relaxed and things were going great.

Sam remembered the conversation he had with his Dad and decided that he wasn't going to continue to practice moving things. Azazel can leave him alone and find someone else. Sam was at ease for the first time in a very long time. He was safe in the panic room but he was still burdened with the knowledge that he was going to see Azazel one day and he was destined to lead his army. Now not only was he free but so was his soul!

He got up that morning and did his usual run, followed by breakfast, which he helped prepare. After they all ate, there were dishes and extra chores, which he actually enjoyed doing because Uncle Bobby or Dad, which ever on came up with the chores for the day, made sure that Sam was working with Dean or one of them on a major project. It wasn't often that he got the one on one attention he was getting from anyone of his family before. There was always a hunt here or there that needed to be done.

Azazel was watching little Sammy and decided he looked too happy and he hadn't once seen him practice his assignment, which angered the demon tremendously. He made up his mind the tonight he'd visit his wayward son and reign him back in. He was sure it was going to end up and over the knee conversation but he was up for it.

Sammy climbed into bed on a high note. He got to spend a part of his day working with each member of his family and he was enjoying the extra attention, even if he had to work to do it. Azazel was watching him and getting angrier and angrier. Sam easily drifted off to sleep.

"Samuel Joseph Winchester, get your ass down here right now."

'No, no no calm down Sam, it's just a dream. This isn't happening!' Sam was starting to toss in his sleep.

"Come on Sammy boy. Daddy Azazel is waiting for you. We have a lot to discuss and more lessons for you to learn. Come on son." Azazel taunted.

'Not your son, go away! You're not really here. Sleep Sammy sleep.'

"Come on Sammy, don't make me call Daddy Don!"

"No no no." Sam was chanting and thrashing in the bed. "Not real this is just a dream."

"Whoa Sam, wake up dude. Come on little bitch wake up."

"Thanks Jerk I'm awake now. Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure, come on over."

John bounds up the stairs expecting to find the boys horsing around. He sees Dean lifting the covers and Sammy climbing in and realizes he has had another dream, bad enough to need the reassurance of his big brother he mellows and asks,

"You boys okay? I heard some commotion."

"Sorry Daddy, I had a nightmare and Dean offered to let me come sleep with him."

"You alright now buddy?"

"Yes sir, night Daddy."

"Good night boys!"

"Night Dad." they both said.

Sam felt safe as he drifted off to sleep next to Dean. Dean made sure he had his weapons in place before allowing himself to sleep.

"Samuel Joseph Winchell, get your ass down here NOW!"

Sam jerked in his sleep but in his mind he jerked awake. He was shaking all over when he heard his 'Dad's' voice booming from down stairs. 'You're not real, You're not real.' was the mantra Sam quoted over and over in his head.

"I'm going to count to three and you'd better be over this chair!"

'No, oh please no. Wake up Sam come on wake up.'

"One!"

'Please jerk yourself awake. Dean please wake me up please!'

"You don't want to play with me little boy!"

'DADDY, I NEED YOU TO WAKE ME UP!'

"TWO!"

'Nooooooooo.' Sam thought as he quickly got out of bed. He couldn't risk three so he ran to get into position.

"Good boy! Miss me?"

Sam hoped that he didn't expect a verbal answer because he didn't think he could give one. He just kept wishing and hoping that he would wake up before Azazel showed up. He was caught off guard as the belt fell across his backside. Don was wasting no time. Usually he had him lose the Pjs but not this time. He just swung away. Sam was already crying and he knew he was being a wimp but he had gotten it in his mind that he was done with this crap and here they show up again.

"I guess you did miss me because you forgot the rules. Now that you've been punished for not being ready, how about you drop the pants and boxers and we'll start your punishment."

Sam couldn't believe what he heard. That was because he hadn't bared his backside. He tried again to wake up from this nightmare but no luck so he lowered his pants and boxers and grabbed on. Fifteen licks later and Sam is a sobbing mess. He jumps when he feels a hand rubbing his back.

"Settle down Sammy boy. I'm here now. Daddy Don won't come back unless I need him."

"What do you want Azazel?" Sam yelled reaching down to pull up his pants. "OWW" Sam yelled as he spun around caught off guard by Meg.

"Don't talk to Daddy that way. Have some respect."

"Why would I have respect for a fucking demon?" Sam questioned, clothes fixed.

"Because you have his blood in you too!"

"Alright children ENOUGH!" Azazel yelled.

"Again, what do you want Azazel, sir?"

"A little better but still disrespectful shall I call Don back?"

"No sir, not necessary."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Want to tell me where the hell you've been?"

"In a demon proof room."

"How convenient to have. They finally sprung you?"

"Yes sir, they thought I might be safe."

"Well son, we have a lot of work to catch up on! Have you practiced?"

"For a while but not anymore." Sam was shaking and nervous but he stood his ground. "I'm done! I'm not doing this anymore, get someone else! There are many other kids, you told me so yourself so get another one and leave me alone!"

"What did you just say to me?"

Sam swallowed hard and cleared his throat and told him,

"I said I'm done."

"You don't get to make that choice little boy! I choose you. You're my favorite and I want you to win. You are the only one who's gifts have manifested so early. Your Father's a great leader and can train you to be a great soldier and leader. So, no you don't get to quit."

"My Dad told me I don't have to do this. Destiny is bullshit and I get to choose and I don't choose you."

Azazel smacked Sam hard enough for him to lose his balance. Sam just grabbed his cheek and sat on the floor.

"Now Sammy my boy. I'm sorry about that but you don't have a choice. You have your gifts and I'm going to help you master them."

"No I won't." Sam yelled then he started, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritusnomnis," He used the power he had been working on to throw things around the room. He threw salt at Azazel with no consequences. He used his mind to toss the kitchen knives around the room.

"Meg, Tom leave." Azazel ordered.

Sam continued the exorcism. Azazel pulled out a chair and waited for him to finish.

"Are you done now boy? So glad you've been practicing!"

Sam thinking he said it wrong started again. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritusnomnis,"

"Sammy, Sammy Sammy, you got it right. Daddy taught you well but, I'm the king of hell. I can walk through salt lines, take a bath in Holy water and I'm also immune to exorcisms."

Sam stopped and didn't know what to do from there.

"Toss the chair across the room."

Sam didn't want to but it seemed he didn't have a choice so he tossed it right at the demon's head.

"Enough Samuel. I thought we could just pick up where we left off but I see I was wrong. You need to be reminded who is in charge!"

"Fine where do you want me sir?"

"Oh how soon we forget Sammy. Do you remember what I told you would happen next time you're disrespectful to me or don't listen to me? Take your time and think Sammy. I'll be back tomorrow night. Let's see if you remember by then."

"Noooo, wait please, I remember. Give me one more chance it's been over a month please!" Sam yelled into the air. Azazel was gone and he got desperate. "Please don't hurt my family. I'm sorry I'll do whatever you want." Sam sunk to his knees crying as he remembered Azazel's words '___But be warned, mess with me again and you or one of you family members is going to FEEL my disappointment. Do you understand me son?' "____Please, don't hurt them!"_

_Sam woke up in his bed. He was crying._

_"__M' sorry, don't hurt them."_

_"__Sammy, what's wrong?"_

_"__Oh Dean," he cried into his brother's chest not wanting to let anyone know Azazel was back for fear of being sent back to the panic room. While he liked the idea of that, Azazel would hurt Uncle Bobby or Dad if they weren't under the protection of the iron room. _

_"__Another bad dream buddy?"_

_"__Yeah, sorry I don't mean to be a baby."_

_"__Hey, after all you've been through I expected this. I knew eventually not being in the bunker would catch up with you and cause you to have a nightmare. Don't worry about it. You need a glass of water or something?"_

_"__Yes please."_

_"__Okay I'll be right back. Will you be okay until then?"_

_"__Yeah jerk, I'm fine."_

_"__Okay bitch, I'll be right back."_

_Sam waited until he heard Dean head down the stairs. He heard him talking to Dad and Uncle Bobby explaining the dream to them. Sam took this opportunity to whisper into the dark,_

_"__Azazel sir, please I just forgot your warning. I promise if you don't hurt my family, I'll do whatever you want me to. I'll practice and whatever you want me to do. Just please don't hurt them. I'll take extra spankings anything please."_

_Dean heard Sam's voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. When he got closer to the room all he heard was 'anything please' and figured he was praying so he pretended not to hear a thing. He handed his baby brother the glass of water. He took the empty glass and asked,_

_"__You okay to go back to sleep?"_

_"__Yes sir, I am."_

_"__If you're not, Dad says you can go down to the kitchen and he'll make you a warm cup of milk."_

_Sam smiled at that. It actually sounded like something he'd enjoy, being pampered but he remembered that Azazel was going to punish a member of his family for his transgressions and he couldn't live with being fussed over when one of them would be suffering because of his disobedience so he said,_

_"__As long as I can still crash with you, I'll be okay." _

_"__Of course you can crash with me. Come on baby brother."_

_"__Dean I'm not a baby."_

_"__I know just humor me okay?"_

_"__Okay Dean, I can do that."_

_"__Okay let's get some shut eye, you're disturbing my beauty rest."_

_"__Oh my God Dean, I'm so sorry."_

_"__Why what did you do?" Dean asks looking all around making sure none of his stuff was messed up. _

_"__It's just you're so ugly you need all the sleep you can get and I disturbed it."_

_"__Listen you little bitch, I'm adorable!"_

_"__Right jerk." Sam was trying to lighten the mood when inside he was scared to death of what Azazel might do. _

_Dean recognized Sam's ploy to advert attention to his problems so he didn't say anything he just played along. They climbed in bed and Dean pulled Sam closer but didn't say a word. Sam relaxed and allowed his brother to comfort his fears. He was shaking but tried to control it. He was restless but settled down and went to sleep with Dean's help rubbing his back. _

_John and Bobby headed to bed about an hour later. John decided to check on his boys before he turned in. When he opened the door he was taken aback by what he saw._

_"__Bobby" He yelled as he ran into the room. "Dean, Dean!"_

_Sam instantly woke because of the fear he heard in his dad's voice. He looked over at his brother and screamed. _

_"__DEAN!"_

_Bobby ran in, shooting and yelling, _

_"__What the fuck is that thing. Sam get away."_

_"__No, Dad he's not breathing!"_

_"__Oh God no," Nothing was working. It just sat on Dean's chest, face over his mouth._

_Sam realized what it was and yelled!_

_"__Dad, I need a dagger and the first aid kit."_

_"__Sammy get the hell away from it. NOW!"_

_"__Trust me, I know what it is! I need a dagger before it's too late, Please."_

_Bobby had left as soon as Sam asked for it and he returned and tossed it near Sam. Sam grabbed it and they thought he was going after the creature but when it was clear he meant to stab Dean Dad asked,_

_"__Sammy, what the hell are you doing?"_

_"__Trust me." Sam yelled _

_Then he stabbed Dean in the upper arm, pulled out the dagger and thrust it in the Mare's chest. It shrieked and shriveled up and died. He couldn't drop the dagger and stood there and started to shake. He was crying and saying,_

_"__I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Dean please don't die! Please! "I'm sorry Please. I'll be good, Don't die!"_

_"__Hey brat, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked "I'm not going anywhere."_

_He noticed blood all over Sammy's hands. He sat up and went to check on Sammy when his dad grabbed him in a bone crushing hug. He was crying and Dean was freaked out, Dad doesn't cry. He realized his arm was killing him and looked down and saw the blood._

_"__Sammy are you okay?"_

_"__Dean, I'm sorry. I had to I didn't mean to I'm sorry. He won't hurt you anymore. I promise. I'll be good." Sam collapsed and cried. _

_Dean got up and went to Sam's side. He pried the dagger out of his hand and wrapped his arms around his brother. John moved with them and gathered his sons up in his arms._

_"__What the hell was that thing?" Bobby asked._

_"__It was a Mare! That was the creature I had to research for Miss Ellen." Sammy cried. _

_"__Sammy, did you stab me?"_

_"__I had to Dean. I'm sorry. It could only be killed with a dagger with your blood on it. You weren't breathing I had to just do it fast. I could cut you, I had to do it quickly. I'm sorry please forgive me!"_

_"__Hey, you saved my life Sammy. Of course I forgive you."_

_"__I'm sorry Daddy. If you need to punish me I understand."_

_"__Tiger, why would I punish you? You saved Dean's life. Thank you."_

_"__Don't thank me. My punishment was the only reason I even knew about it."_

_'Besides, this was my fault. If I'd followed Azazel's orders Dean wouldn't have almost died.' Sam thought. I almost got my brother killed._

_"__Well Winchesters, I think we aught to sew up our Dean before he bleeds all over the house. Let's all go down to the kitchen. You fix up your boys and I'll get us some coffee and some hot cocoa."_

_"__Sounds good Bobby. You get Sam and I'll get Dean."_

_They went down and sewed Dean up and cleaned up Sam. They told Dad and Uncle Bobby about their research about Mares and eventually they all went to bed. _

_The next night as Azazel came for Sam, he looked into the demon's eyes and declared, "I'll do anything you ask of me. Just please don't hurt my family again!" _

In my AU world, the panic room has a bathroom/shower attached to it.

Also for your reference information on Azazel,

**Powers and Abilities**

Is impervious to Holy Water and Salt and exorcism.

Possesses human hosts, but can exist in a disembodied form also, and has the ability to possess a reaper.

Can create and manipulate fire.

Is telekinetic, and has pinned humans to the walls and the ground using this power. Displays superhuman-strength.

He has the power to cause internal bleeding and grievous wounds with his mind.

Can enter a human's subconscious; he is able to enter Sam's mind and he shows Sam what really happened to his mother.

Has the authority to make deals.

**Weaknesses**

The Colt

Iron


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry Sammy but you forced me to do that to Dean. I suggest you do as I tell you without hesitation this time. If you don't, not only will I beat your ass but I will hurt someone you're close to. Do we finally have an understanding young Samuel?"

"Yes sir we do. I'll do whatever you ask me to do."

"Good to hear."

"Bring them in Meg."

Meg brings in a group of demon possessed people. Sam just looks at the people, then around the warehouse and then back at Azazel.

"Okay what do you want me to do with them?" He asks.

"First of all, drink this."

Azazel handed him a glass of "juice". Drink this then I'll explain why they're here.

"What is this stuff?"

"The juice you had a while back."

"I know it's not juice. What is it?"

"Never you mind. Just know it will make your tasks easier and most importantly, I told you to drink it so drink it!"

Sam wasn't stupid. He didn't want to risk his backside or his family getting hurt so he drank the stuff. He about gagged and almost threw up but he got it all down. He felt this rush of power come over him. He felt stronger than he had in weeks. 'What the hell is that stuff?' he wondered.

"You," Azazel pointed to the smallest demon. "I want you to come stand right here." He pointed at a spot on the ground. The demon obeyed immediately.

"Sammy, I want you to throw him across the room!"

"I've never done anything close to that before."

"I know but your juice will give you the extra boost you need."

Sam tried and failed.

"Sorry"

"That was your first attempt." Azazel explained, "This time, hold your hand like this," Azazel lifted his hand, aimed it towards the little guy and moved it and the demon flew into the wall. It instantly got up and got back into position without being told.

"Okay Sammy boy, you try."

Sam felt the energy needed to do it but his heart wasn't in it therefore he was unsuccessful.

"Try harder Sammy!" Azazel yelled.

"I'm trying as hard as I can. I guess I'm not who you thought I was."

That's when it clicked in to the yellow eyed demon, Sam thought by not trying, Azazel would move on.

"Tom?"

"Yes sir." his son answered.

"Where's John Winchester right now?"

"What do you want with my Dad? I'm doing what you asked me to!"

"Dad, he's sitting in the yard with Bobby drinking a beer."

"Wait stop what are you going to do?"

Azazel got down to Sam's eye level and looked him straight in the eye and in a menacing tone said,

"I'm going to let Tom lose on them if you don't start seriously trying to do as I ask!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll do it. I'll try harder."

"So do you admit that you weren't giving it 100%?"

"Yes sir. Please don't hurt my Dad or Uncle Bobby."

Azazel used his powers to push Sam over a table and proceeded to give him a spanking.

Sam was squirming and let out a yelp at a few of the swats but it was nothing compared to what Azazel usually gave him and it worried Sam. Azazel let him up.

"Please don't hurt anyone else. Please!"

"That my boy was just a warning to remind you to try your best. I think we may start each session with a spanking so you remember that I'm in charge and I make the RULES! Now do as you were told!"

Sam raised his hand and concentrated and was easily able to throw the demon. Then he learned to pin the demon to the wall. He was a bit more challenged when a he was asked to throw and pin two. Sam still was able to do it but he got a slight nose bleed from it.

"That's my boy! Way to go Sammy!" Azazel patted him on the back handing him a tissue for his nosebleed. "We're almost done for today. I want you to protect yourself from whatever comes at you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sam had barely spoken those words when he was charged by the demons. Chairs and other objects around the warehouse started flying towards Sam. He had to use his powers to stop the attacks. The items and demons that came at him ended up flying off in a different directions. Sam was getting tired but continued to thwart off the attack. His nose was bleeding profusely and his head was hurting.

He was sure Azazel would stop the attack soon but they just kept on coming. He raised both hands in front of him, took a deep breath, concentrated and pushed his hands to the side. A big ball of white light flew from his hands and yelled, "ENOUGH!" as everything and everyone but Azazel flew against the wall with a big thud and fell to the ground. Sam sunk to his knees cradling his head. Meg and Tom were shocked to be on the ground shaking off the hit to the wall.

The room was silent. Then the only sound was Azazel laughing and clapping,

"That's my boy. I knew it! I told you he was the one! I'm so proud of you Sammy. Wow, you far exceeded my expectations! Bravo Sammy Bravo!"

Azazel walked over to Sammy, reached down and helped him up. He gave him more tissues for his nose and patted him on the back for such a great job!

"Wow, very good job Sammy, very good job!"

"What the hell was that light? Did I really do all of that myself or are you trying to boost my ego and get me to want to learn more?"

"No my boy, that was all you! Damn fine job you did too!"

"What was the white light?"

"That's what you're going to work on next. It's called Electrokinesis!"

"Electro what?"

"Your assignment from me is to look up electrokinesis and practice it."

"How am I supposed to pull that off without alerting my Dad?"

"You're a bright boy. After all you planned the trip the Flagstaff without alerting anyone. I know you can do this."

"Whatever."

Azazel swatted him once.

"Lose the attitude Samuel! I can ask Tom where you Dad is if you prefer?"

"No sir sorry."

"You did great tonight! I'm very proud of you! I'm sending you back now. You're going to be very tired."

"Great, that's a good way to piss my Dad off."

"Off with you now." Azazel comes towards him with glowing fingers. "Oh and by the way Sammy. We're going to start every meeting off with a "reminder" of how to behave. I figure the sting in your backside might rein in your temper."

"Anything else?" He started sarcastically and quickly changed his mind and added a, "sir?"

"Better, remember that sooner next time. Off you go!"

Sam woke up with Dean in his bed. He felt bad that he disturbed his brother but he couldn't help it. His head was hurting and his nose still bleeding.

"Sammy, you okay?"

"I need a wash cloth." he said tilting his head back and pinching his nose.

Dean jumped up and grabbed a washcloth and got it wet and ran to Sam's side.

"What happened Sammy?"

"Just a bad dream. I woke up with a splitting headache and my nose was bleeding."

"I'll go get some ice and something for your headache."

Dean got and icepack out of Uncle Bobby's freezer. Then he got a glass of water and a pain pill that would knock Sammy out. He figured that Sam had overdone it and didn't sleep well so he was going to make sure he slept!

Sam took the pill and laid down with the ice pack on his nose. He looked towards the door way when he heard voices.

"Hey Dean, what's going on?" John asked.

"Sammy had a bad nightmare. I couldn't wake him up so I moved him into my bed. He tossed and turned for an hour or two but I still couldn't wake him up. He settled down so I caught a little sleep. I woke up to him asking for a washcloth for his bloody nose. He complained of a horrible headache so I got him something for it and an ice pack."

"Did you give him Tylenol or Ibuprofen?"

"Darvocet." Dean quietly said.

"What?" John said with a slight edge in his voice.

"He didn't sleep well at all and his nose was pouring blood. He was moaning because of his headache so I gave him a Darvocet."

"Are you allowed to give Sam anything like that without permission?"

"No sir."

"Corner now! While I check on Sammy." John sends Dean off with a hard swat.

"Oww, Dad come on, you'd have given him one."

"You're probably right but that's MY decision to make not yours. All you had to do was come and ask and you wouldn't be about to plant your nose in that corner."

"Yes sir." Dean huffed earning him a couple more swats.

"No more attitude or you'll find yourself over my knee and not just in the corner. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Hey tiger, what's going on?"

'Oh hey Dad, I trained with Azazel and I have a new power that kicked my ass. Now I have a splitting headache and a bloody nose. How are you?' is what Sammy wanted to say but,

"Just a bad night. Had some nightmares and woke up with a bloody nose and a splitting headache!" was what he said instead.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

'Yeah, how the hell do I get away from the king of hell?' Sam thought before saying,

"No sir, just the standard Azazel wants me to do something for him and I refuse and he hurts me kind of dream. I'm really sleepy."

"Yeah, that's the pill your brother gave you. You should sleep for a few hours." he said moving Sam's long hair out of the way so he can check his nose.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah tiger."

"Please don't spank Dean. He was just looking out for me as usual. He didn't sleep well either. I kept him up all night."

"Hey, you worry about you and let me worry about Dean."

"Yes sir."

John leaned down and kissed Sammy's forehead. "I love you Sammy. Go to sleep."

"Love ya too Daaaaaaaaaaad"

Sammy was passed out.

John sat on Sam's bed and looked at his oldest standing in the corner and sighed. He was tough on his boys but it was too late to change that now. It was necessary to keep them safe and alive!

"Okay Sport come here."

"Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore. It's Dean not sport."

"You will always be sport to me son but I'll try to remember not to call you that anymore."

Dean felt like an ass. He could hear the tiny bit of hurt in John's voice but he was sixteen. He was a man not some little kid anymore. Even though he was about to get his ass handed to him like a little kid, he wasn't one.

"Thanks." Dean whispered. "Can I please bend over the bed and not go over your knee?"

"Okay." he said motioning to the end of the bed.

Dean bent over hoping he didn't hear the tell tale 'uhm hum' throat clearing from his Dad indicating he had to lose his jeans and boxers. John got up and took position behind Dean. He reached around Dean's waist and pulled him tightly into his stomach.

He gave his son eight forceful licks, four to each sit spot. It was enough to leave Dean breathless and teary but not to cry.

Dean was a little shocked when Dad let go and walked back to sit on the bed. Dean did a double take and said,

"Cristo, who are you and what have you done with my father?"

"I'm not possessed." John laughed. "Do you want a harsher spanking? I can give you one if you really want." John grabbed for his belt and playfully stood to remove it.

"Hell no sir. I'm good." Dean spit out followed by a "Sorry Dad." when he got the evil eye for swearing.

"Forgiven," John sits and pats the bed "sit."

Dean grimaces as he sits and looks over at his Dad waiting for the world to stop spinning or something equally as horrific.

"Son, I know I'm not going to win any father of the year awards. That spanking was just to remind you that I'm here right now and you don't have to be in charge. I know you're used to taking care of Sammy but when I'm here, I'm the one in charge."

"Yes sir."

"I'm not perfect. I've made many mistakes along the way but everything I've done is what I felt was the best thing for you. I've been very strict with you because I wanted you to both grow up strong and able to protect yourselves. I figured I wouldn't be around to see you all grown up because my obsession would get me killed."

"Dad, don't say things like that."

"No Dean, it's true. I know there are things you and Sam are allowed to do that no other parent would allow their child to do. I also know there's a flip side to that coin. I've been hard on you and punished you for things that other parent might let their kids slide on or at least have a less severe punishment for."

"Dad you don't have to explain yourself to me. If I may quote the man I look up to the most, 'I'm the Dad and I get to make the rules. You're the kids and if you break the rules, I get to decide how you're punished for that.' We may not like it Dad but we know that's how it is."

"You're right Dean but there are times when I could've let a few things slide."

"Dad, every punishment we've gotten was expected. You're not the, 'You know you could have gotten yourself killed doing that sweetheart. Go to your room and think about that.' " Dean said acting all prissy. Then he started playing around with his belt as he said, "You're the 'What the hell were you thinking son? You could have been killed. Drop 'em and get your ass over my knee now!' kind of Dad."

John laughed at his son's impressions. Dean stands up and looks down at his Dad.

"We knew the rules and the consequences for breaking those rules. You and they have been the one constant in our lives. We know if we do this we get this. We also trust your word. If you say I'm going to do this or that we know that is exactly what is going to happen. Please don't change that Dad. Yes it sucks big time but it what it is."

"Okay Dean thanks."

Dean hugs his Dad quickly and whispers, "I love you Dad." in his ear then he quickly jumps up and says,

"Enough of the chick flick moments. You're doing something right, I mean look at how well I'm turning out! Sammy's a lost cause sorry but he's too much of a girl."

"Okay smart ass. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not much sir."

"Okay, we're taking the day off. Back to bed with you."

Dean climbs in next to Sammy. John pulls the covers up and kisses Dean's forehead. He whispers, "I love you too son." in Dean's ear. Dean doesn't say anything he knows his Dad needed that. John goes to the door and turns back and says,

"Come get me if Sammy needs anything. You give him another Darvocet and I'll give you that spanking you expected understand?"

Dean smiles, 'his Dad's back', "Yes sir, I understand!"

John walks into the kitchen and Bobby is sitting at the table.

"Here's a coffee for you Johnny."

"Thanks Bobby I really need this!"

Sorry for the long time in between posts. I'm having a hard time with this story. Most of my stuff writes itself but this isn't working out that way. Don't worry I'll never abandon it. I'm going to try to write shorter chapters more often. I know that will upset some but that would be better than a long one many weeks apart. Thank you to all who reviewed, favored or followed this or any of my stories.


	8. Chapter 8

**Malicious entity**  
**Inside my head, inside my mind**  
**It's devouring me, it's changing me**  
**It drives me insane**  
**I'm but your host, I'm but your shrine.**

**Ancient spirit, so sinister, so old**  
**Azazel, you are me**  
**Lost is now my soul.**

**(Azarath Azazel)**

The boys enjoy their extra rest! Sam is feeling much better when he wakes up thanks to Dean giving him the Darvocet. His nose isn't bleeding and his head only slightly hurts.

Sam hates that he has to keep this from his family. He just wants to run to his dad and tell him everything and see if he can protect him from Azazel and his training. But he won't risk their lives. Dean was almost killed by the mare and he isn't willing to risk another close call like that.

They all get up and head to the kitchen. Bobby has lunch ready and they all sit down and eat his famous chili. As they were getting closer to being done Dad said,

"I think you boys need to take the day off. No working on lines, reports, research, or doing any training. That includes weapon or physical. Any questions?"

"What do you want us to do then?" Dean asks confused.

"Something relaxing and fun. Watch a movie, read a book, play a game any of that will do."

"Why Daddy?" Sammy asks.

"You are still obviously recovering and Dean stays up all night with you when you are having nightmares, so I want you to rest and relax. Tonight will be a pizza and family movie night."

Bobby looks at his friend like he's lost all of his marbles.

"It's on me Bobby, you need a break too."

"Up for some coffee and cards Johnny?"

"Sounds good. Sam how are you doing?"

"Fine Dad. I'm feeling much better."

"Okay then I want you boys to do the cleaning up then get lost and find something to do."

They clean up in no time and are trying to figure out what to do. Sam wants to look up what Electrokinesis is and figure out how to use it but he figures that Dean will be his shadow so he is trying to figure out how to ditch him for an hour or so.

Sam and Dean played a few board games but quickly grew tired of it. Sam was thinking hard and finally decided to try to get Dean interested in a chat room full of girls so he could read about his next power.

Of course that worked and Dean was on cloud nine chatting up a room full of pretty girls. Once Dean was busy and not paying any attention to Sam, he found what he was looking for on the internet and started his first lesson on Electrokinesis.

Sam learned that Electrokinesis was something that you could supposedly train yourself to do. It had a lot to do with visualizing the energy in and around you. It involved meditation in a way. You were supposed to close your eyes and imagine the days thoughts being sucked into a black hole leaving you empty.

Then you picture being struck by lightening in the shoulder and the electricity moving down your arm and through your body to your fingertips. Imagine the cracking noise of the electricity. Start with this fifteen times a day.

Sam closed his eyes, watched his thoughts get swallowed by the black hole, and imagined the lightening bolts hit his shoulder. He found this to be easy and didn't need to try it fifteen times a day. But to be sure he was ready to move on to the next step he decided to try and make the radio his Dad and Uncle Bobby were listening to go all static.

He walked into the kitchen where they were playing cards. He grabbed a glass for some water and he looked at and concentrated on the radio signal as he filled his glass. The radio signal faded and was replaced by crackling noises. He tried not to chuckle when his Dad got up to fiddle with it. After a minute he stopped interfering with the signal. The music blared in the kitchen and his Dad sat back down. Sam tried not to laugh when his Dad cursed under his breath as the radio messed up again.

After doing this two more times Sam determined he was ready to move on. The next step in training was to visualize the electricity in your body and make it move from your shoulder to your fingertips to your head then you toes. Anywhere around your body. You control where it goes and how fast it gets there. You also control the strength of it.

Sam again found this to be easy. When he started to see what looked like lightening coming out of his fingertips he had to rush back and make sure this was normal. He remembered that when he stopped the attack on him the other day, a ball of white light shot out of his hands. So, he didn't waste any more time on this.

The next part of step two was to make and electro ball. The only part of this he didn't know was what the hell KI was. He had to google it. Ki is the circulating life energy found in all living things. You have it and you can draw it from the living things around you. It makes your energy ball more powerful. Again, he found this to be easy to do as well.

The next part he wasn't sure about, it was the electro blast. He could make the ball but what could he blast to not draw attention to himself. He thought hard but came up blank. He decided he needed to read the next few parts and see if he could go outside and practice them all out of earshot.

"Hey Dad." Sam said as he strolled into the kitchen.

"Yeah son, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if I could go outside and read for a little while. It's nice out and I just want to sit in the sun and read a bit."

"Sure where's Dean?"

"Chatting to a bunch of girls on the internet."

"Okay but you know the rules. Stay away from the cars."

"Yes sir, I know." Sam answered, "Stay out of the salvage yard. Thanks Dad."

Sam couldn't resist messing with the radio one last time on his way out. As soon as his Dad reached out to touch the knob, he stopped the interference and let the music play. He laughed as soon as he was out of earshot.

This might not be too bad he was thinking. He could move things and soon he will be able to blast things with an electric ball. I wonder what Azazel has planned next. When he realized he was looking forward to see Azazel again, he suddenly felt sick. How had he allowed this to happen? Was the demon blood really changing him? He wanted to tell him to fuck off but he couldn't risk anything happening to the rest of his family like it did his Mom. He couldn't imagine his life without them. So he embraced the Ki around him and walked on.

He got far enough away from the house that he hoped he would be overheard or seen. He went to where they usually target practiced. He created the electro ball and aimed it at the target. Then he thought better. He wasn't sure what was going to happen and he didn't want to try to explain what happened to the target if it was destroyed. He aimed at a small tree near the target and shot the electro blast. He hit the tree and all of the leaves flew off of it. He was amazed but it was kind of loud.

He grabbed his book and sat against a tree and acted like he was reading in case his Dad or Uncle Bobby showed up. He knew Dean was too into his conversations to even hear the commotion. After a few minutes and nobody showed up, he decided to try the next exercise in step two, the lightening ball. He was easily able to create on but wasn't sure where to send it without drawing attention to himself so he lets it dissipate.

He remembers the next step involves batteries but he neglected to bring any with him. He wasn't sure what to do. He thought about it but the only choice he could come up with was to go to the junk yard and use a car battery. He knew if he was caught, his Dad would paddle him but he needed to be ready for whenever Azazel showed up again, so he walked into the salvage yard.

Somehow, he could sense which cars had working batteries and which ones didn't. He walked around before he found one that was he believed to be about 90% charged and opened the hood. He put his fingertips on the battery, one on each post and closed his eyes. The more he concentrated the more he felt the energy going into his fingers and leaving the battery. He had to concentrate to keep it in his arms. There was a warning that said it could be deadly to allow the current to run to his heart. He pulled lose when he felt he couldn't absorb any more.

He formed it into the ball and was just going to give one of the cars a little zap. He picked one and put all of his concentration into it. He forced the energy from his body but he pushed too hard and too much was released. It slammed into the car and the car jumped. That caused a chain reaction and the cars started to fall. Sam was in the direct path of the top car with not enough time to get out of the way, he closed his eyes and pushed all the energy he could gather and directed it at the car. It went flying in the opposite direction and landed in the driveway.

In the shadows unseen stood Azazel. He was smiling and had the look of pride on his face. He was on the sidelines to save Sam if he needed saving. He couldn't let anything happen to his star player. With all of the commotion he was sure the family would come running. He squeezed his fist and pumped it in the air saying yes before he left the scene one happy demon if that was even possible.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Balls, what the hell was that?"

John and Bobby were met at the door by a scared Dean who screamed,

"Where's Sammy?"

"SAM! Where are you?" a panicked John yelled as he ran towards the salvage yard.

"SAMMY, SAMMY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Dean took off like a shot and reached his little brother before anyone else did.

"Dean, I'm fine." Sam said from the ground as he was drained from using so much energy to ward off the cars. Dean grabbed him and was checking him over when Dad and Bobby showed up.

"Sammy are you okay?" Dad asked.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. I'm not hurt at all."

"Are you sure tiger?" Bobby asked.

"Guys, I'm sorry I worried you. I'm totally fine, I'm just tired."

Once they were all convinced that Sam was indeed okay, John yanked him up, propped his leg up on the bumper of a car, threw Sam over and started swatting.

"Dad, Ow! I'm sorry! OWW Dad!"

"Where is the only place I told you to stay away from?"

"OW, the Salvage Yard. Daddy please."

"And where do I find you?" He asked emphasizing each word with a smack.

"In... ow.. the Salvage...Ow Dad... yard...Sir... Dad please!"

John was scared when he heard the cars falling and more scared when he saw Sam on the ground and Dean running to him. He was going to make sure Sam knew disobeying him was unacceptable. He wasn't out of control or angry when he spanked his son. Sam disobeyed him and he deserved this. Bobby and Dean decided to go look at the cars on the ground away for John and Sam to give them a bit of privacy.

Before Sam knew it, his bottom was bared as his Dad resumed the painful assault on his backside. He made sure Sam knew when he gave an order it was to be followed. Sam broke down and started sobbing after John started his next round. He went from top to mid-thigh then he started from mid-thigh back to the top on the other side. Sometimes it was left right and others right left. He finished by tipping Sam forward and giving him five licks to each sit spot.

Sam was crying so hard he didn't realize his Dad had stopped until he heard his calming words and felt his hand rubbing up and down his spine.

"All done tiger. You're okay now."

John stopped rubbing at Sam's neck and gave him a slight squeeze. Sam pushed himself up and John helped him. He fixed his pants and Dad grabbed him and pulled him in tightly for a big hug. Sam wasn't happy with his Dad but he melted into him anyway.

""M'sorry Daddy"

"I know tiger. I forgive you." John told his baby. "I heard the cars and saw you on the ground, I was so scared!"

"M'sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Sam hiccuped.

John dropped a kiss on his head and pushed him back enough to be able to grasp his chin and force Sam to look him in the eye.

"I love you Sammy." he said.

"I love you too Dad."

"Why were you here son, when I specifically told you no?"

"I wanted to take a walk. I didn't think about where, I just started walking."

"What in blazes happened out here Sammy?" Uncle Bobby asked.

Sam hated to lie but didn't have a choice so he said,

"I don't know. I was walking and I heard metal scraping. I looked up and saw the cars sliding. Thank goodness they didn't all slide this way."

"It looks like the top car was hit by lightening and it flipped a few times before it landed way over there."

"I saw a flash but not where it came from. I'm sorry Uncle Bobby. I shouldn't have been in here."

"I'm just glad you're okay and as far as you being in here, I think your Daddy took care of that one."

Sam was a little embarrassed and looked down, unconsciously rubbed his backside and said,

"Yes sir he did."

Dean just stood back and watched what was going on around him. He was just looking at Sammy, watching his reactions and listening to his explanations. Since he has practically raised the kid most of his life, Dean's bullshit meter was on overload. Sam was lying his ass off, well what little was left after Dad attacked it. He isn't sure what Sam did to cause the cars to fall and he sure as hell didn't know what caused the one to go the other way and flip but he was bound and determined to find out.

Bobby and John weren't idjits either, they knew Sam was spreading bullshit but they couldn't say what exactly happened so they were going to keep their eyes open too. John was going to wait until the boys were in bed to talk to Bobby and ask him what he thought happened.

"Sammy, I want you to go lay down and..."

"Dad come on, I'm fine." Sam interrupted.

"I think I just gave you an order but since you still are having trouble following one, I guess I need to put you back over my knee first to remind you how to listen." He said reaching out for Sam's arm.

"I'm going Dad. It's really not necessary, but I understand perfectly."

John ignored Sam pulled him over his knee and gave him two hard licks on his sit spots. He stood him up and said,

"That should remind you to do as I say."

"Sorry, I'll go but I'm not a baby that needs a nap." Sam said a few tears falling from his eyes, pouting and rubbing his backside. John had to stifle a laugh as he said,

"I never accused you of being one. You aren't 100% yet. You woke up with a bloody nose and a migraine headache. Yes, you took it easy today but you almost had a stack of cars fall on you. You look pale and drained of energy. I want you to go lay down and not get up until the pizza gets here. Then we're going to watch movies and relax some more. Understand?"

"Yes sir sorry."

"I'll take him up Dad."

"I can go myself Dean."

"Thanks, son."

"I know you can Sammy but we don't know what happened. I want to make sure you don't black out or something like that okay?"

"Okay, thanks Dean. Sorry."

"Come on where is the book you were reading?"

"Over by the target range."

They quietly walk over to the range. Dean notices the book Sam was reading hadn't even been opened much because the binding was still new and not bent. He also noticed the tree with no leaves. He begins to think, 'what in the hell are you up to Sam?'

Sam is more drained than he imagined because he climbs in the bed on his tummy and he actually falls asleep. Down stairs Dad and Uncle Bobby are trying to figure out what happened.

"Okay Dad, what in the hell's going on?"

"Watch your language and have a seat. We were just discussing the answer to that question. Is Sammy asleep?"

"Sorry Dad, I'm worried. Yes he's sleeping. He was drained and tired as hel...heck."

"I'm telling you Johnny, that car wouldn't have fallen the way it did when the rest of the cars went towards Sammy."

"Yeah, I know."

"There was also a big scorch mark Dad, like something blasted it out of the way of hitting Sam."

"Uncle Bobby showed me."

"Also, over at the target range where Sam was supposedly reading, there's a tree that had its leaves blasted off. What does that?"

"I don't know," John exclaimed, "do either of you have any ideas?"

"Well the one we're all thinking about is the only explanation and the only thing we don't want it to be!"

"Azazel." Dean whispered.

"Balls, but how and why?"

"Let's just keep an eye on Sam and let each other know if we notice anything."

They all were saddened by the thought that Azazel still had his clutches in Sam but didn't know how to stop him or get Sam to confess it to them. They decided to go about their normal evening and not let on that they know anything is wrong.

A few hours later, Sam woke up and came down stairs reluctantly.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Can I get up now?" he asked as there was a knock at the door.

"Yes, that should be the pizza. Go on in the living room and get comfortable."

John walked in with the pizza and busted out laughing. The boys usually sit on the floor for movie night but every pillow in the living room was under Sam's butt. They watched Ace Ventura and Billy Madison. It ended up being a great time spent with the family. Too bad in the back of all of their minds was a demon named Azazel!

_Thank you to all who have favorite or followed any of my stories. Thank you to Trumansshell for being an awesome beta!_


	9. Chapter 9

Sam had been so tired after using the energy ball that he took it easy for a while. He also feared that Dean, Dad and Uncle Bobby suspected that something was up, so he decided to lay low and stay off of their radar. Also, he was rarely alone, so he couldn't practice any of his skills.

All of this was getting Azazel angry. He knew he had plenty of time to teach Sammy his gifts and his role in releasing Lucifer from his cage, but he couldn't help but to be excited at the progress the boy was making. Sammy knew so much more than his other children and he is so much younger than any of them. What he was accomplishing was amazing! If he kept up this pace, he'd be almost unstoppable!

Azazel wasn't a patient man. After a few weeks with Sam not being able to really learn anything new, and barely practicing what he already knew, Azazel had reached his limit. He grabbed Sammy, pushed him up against the nearest tree and took a switch to his backside. Sam was crying when Azazel leaned in and angrily whispered in his ear,

"Sammy my boy, you'd better start doing what I'm telling you to. I've had enough. You need to figure out a way to be alone and have some time to practice or I'll have to make sure they're out of your way. Which you would you rather it be? You or me?"

"Me. Sorry sir, I'll find a way to do it. Don't hurt anyone. It's just they know I'm up to something. I have to be careful or I'll get caught."

"You have a week. Think hard. Something will come to you."

Sam was nervous. He enjoyed using his powers but knew his family wouldn't approve. Even though he was doing it to save their lives, he knew he would be in all kinds of trouble if they found out. Trouble not only from his Dad, Dean and Uncle Bobby but from Azazel and his demon buddies too. Because if Dad found out and shut him down, Azazel would hurt someone Sammy cared about.

Sam worked harder and harder to find some alone time to practice. Flipping the TV and radio channels using his mind were nothing to him anymore. Causing the lights to flicker, TV to go fuzzy and the radio to turn on all at the same time, was a little more challenging but still easy enough to accomplish. The only trouble he had, was he could only do that during a thunderstorm. Luckily for him, it was rainy season in South Dakota.

He did his running as usual but ran faster so he could stop, practice and get finished at about the same time. This went on for about a week. Sam was more tired than usual after a run. John and Dean were both getting suspicious. One night when Sammy headed to bed at 8pm without it being a punishment John got concerned and asked,

"Sammy, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes sir, I'm just a little tired and know that tomorrow is a six mile day. I just thought I could use the extra rest."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes sir, I'm fine. May I be excused?"

"Sure, good night son."

"Night Daddy."

John knew something was wrong then. When Sammy reverted back to calling him Daddy, without thinking, he knew something was bothering his son and he was going to find out what.

The next morning Dad and Uncle Bobby were up and sitting at the table when Dean and Sammy came down to ready to run.

"Morning Dad and Uncle Bobby." The boys say in unison.

"Morning boys." Bobby and John say in unison and then they all laugh.

"Pound the pavement boys."

"I thought you were running too Daddy?"

"I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wait. I just got back and out of the shower."

"Okay, see you when we get back."

"Bye." John says as they head out the door

"Hold on Dean," John called his oldest over to him.

"I'll catch up Sammy."

"Alright Dean." Sammy said as he takes off.

"Yes sir?"

"Follow him and see if you can figure what he's up to."

"Yes sir." Dean said and took off after his little brother keeping behind so he could try to find out what was going on.

Sam ran full out for the first mile then he stopped at his usual spot near the park. It was secluded enough that nobody could see. There he practiced his levitating objects and energy balls. He had stashed a few things there over the last few weeks to practice on.

Dean lost sight of Sammy and had to look around in the area where he lost him. He was about to give up when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Floating about fifty feet in the air was his missing boot. 'I'm gonna kill him' Dean thought.

Once it sunk in, Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. As he got closer he saw Sam with his arm outstretched hand in the air. He couldn't believe that his little brother was able to do that with his mind. The boot fell and Sam cupped his hands and a blue ball formed. He aimed at a tree and the ball flew and exploded as it hit it.

'How the hell do I tell Dad about this?' He didn't know what to do. First, he had to calm down or he was going to kill his little brother.

Two questions kept running through his head, 'How could Sammy be doing that shit without letting anyone in the family know?' and 'How was Azazel getting to him?' He desperately needed to find out the answers to those questions.

Dean was just about to come out of hiding and start yelling when Sammy grabbed his head, hit his knees, and cried out in pain. Dean ran to him yelling,

"Sammy, Sammy talk to me what's wrong?"

"AHHH Dean it hurts!" He cried cradling his head.

Sam started seeing a picture in his head. It was his Dad and a car was driving straight for him. He yelled but couldn't stop the car. It plowed full force into John. The last thing Sammy saw was his Dad flying through the air.

"Sammy? Are you okay?"

"I'm better. We have to go warn Dad. He's in danger."

"Calm Down tiger, Dad's tough. Why do you think he's in danger and how do you know?"

"I saw it Dean. He's going to get hit by a car."

"What? When? Will he be alright?"

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know about the car?"

"Dean, I saw it! I had a vision."

"You want to tell me what the hell all the stuff flying and the dragon ball Z energy ball shit was all about? Since when and how can you do that?"

"Dean, please don't say anything. Please, I'm begging you. But we need to go tell Dad he's in danger!"

"Are you sure you're okay enough to get back to Uncle Bobby's?"

"I'm fine we have to go before it's too late!"

"Here, let me help you up."

They started jogging back the way they came. Sammy needed to make sure Dean wasn't going to tell on him so he said,

"Please Dean, give me your word that you won't tell."

"Why should I Sammy? I mean come on, you gotta know that doing this shit is wrong! Your ass should go straight back to the bunker and stay there."

Sam stopped running and broke down into tears.

"NO DEAN PLEASE!" Sammy yelled in a panic. "He'll hurt one or all of you. Please don't."

"Whoa Sammy. Calm down."

"You don't understand Dean. He hurts me if I don't do as he says." Sammy takes a breath and wipes at his eyes. "He took a switch to me last week. He threatens you all the time. He almost killed you when I told him I wasn't going to train anymore."

"The Mare?"

"Yes, thank God I knew what to do. I couldn't live with myself if I let any of you get hurt. Please just let me keep doing as Azazel wants."

"You okay to continue to Bobby's?"

"Yes."

They start jogging again.

"Why is he doing this Sammy?"

"I'm not sure."

Dean stopped in his tracks which caused Sammy to stop too. Sam turned to look into Dean's eyes and Dean bellowed,

"Don't you fucking lie to me and expect me to keep your secret. Tell me everything or I tell Dad."

"Okay Dean, I'll tell you everything."

"I may have to tell Dad anyway you understand that right?"

"Yeah, I know you might. I really hope you don't but it has something to do with Lucifer and a cage."

"You mean Satan." Dean couldn't believe how easily Sammy just said he was learning how to let Satan out. "You're helping let Satan out of his cage?"

"I'm just letting Azazel teach me. The Satan thing isn't for many many years and I plan to use what he is teaching me against him by then."

"I hope you're right. I still think Dad should know, But I'll keep your secret for now."

"Thank you Dean."

"I have a very bad feeling that I'm going to regret this."

"How so?"

"By not being able to sit after Dad is done wearing my backside out."

They round the corner and see Dad and Bobby looking their way. John waits until they are within hearing distance and yells,

"Where have you two been? I know it doesn't take either of you this long to run six miles."

Dean was about to answer when Sammy grabbed his head and hit the ground again.

"Dean." Sammy yelled, "AHHH"

Dean quickly grabs his brother. John and Bobby come running.

"What's wrong." John bellows as he pulls Sammy up and into his arms.

Sammy starts seeing another vision. It's the same one. The only difference is that he can see the color and make of the car this time. It's a royal blue Ford Taurus. Again it ends when John goes flying into the air so he doesn't know the results of the accident. He assumes his Dad dies but isn't sure.

"Dad, calm down, just give him a minute."

"Give him a minute? Give him a fucking minute? I see my son grab his head and hit his knees and you say give him a minute?"

"Yes sir, he'll be fine once it's over. It only takes a minute."

"As soon as he's better and I find out what in the hell is going on here, my belt and your backside are going to have a nice LONG talk for keeping something like this from me Dean."

"What? Wait Dad, I didn't..."

"Don't even try to tell me you didn't keep this from me Dean Eric. How do you explain the fact that you know that he will be okay when it's over if you didn't know about it."

Sam's better now. The pain is gone and he feels much better.

"Daddy, Dean..."

"Sammy, are you alright?"

"Yes sir. Dean..."

"We can talk about Dean later. Right now I want to know what the hell that was and how long has it been going on."

"It was a vision and this is only the second time. That's why it took us so long to run the miles, sir. Dean helped me get through the first one."

"Ace, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize Dad. I know it was your fear talking."

"So a vision huh?" Bobby asked changing the subject. "What'd ya see?"

"Dad, you have to be careful."

"You saw something happening to me? What was it a Vamp or a ghoul?"

"A blue Ford Taurus." Dean says sarcastically.

"You get hit by a car Dad."

"So do I live?"

"I don't know. It stops with you in mid air."

"Why do you think you're having visions?" Bobby asks.

"I don't know sir."

"Sam, don't lie. We all know something has been going on with you. Is Azazel back?" John demands.

Sam looked at Dean, Bobby and then his Dad. He didn't want anyone of them hurt so he said,

"It just happened, sir. I don't know what caused it."

Everyone noticed that Sam avoided directly answering the question so that told them all they needed to know. Azazel was back and had his claws back into the baby of the family. They had to figure out how to declaw the demon and free Sam from his clutches.

"Okay, go hit the showers. You're taking it easy for a while, until we figure out what's triggering it."

"Yes sir." Sammy said going into the house.

'Azazel's not going to like this!' Sam thought as he grabbed his clothes. 'I hope I can keep everybody safe.'

"I'm going to follow him and make sure he doesn't get hit with one in the shower." Dean offered.

"Good idea. We'll talk later." John announced

"Yes sir." Dean answered.

Dean went into their room and Sam anxiously asked,

"Did you tell them?"

"Did I get the chance? No, I wasn't gone long enough. So, no I didn't tell them anything."

"Thanks jerk."

"You're welcome bitch." Dean smiled, "Oh, and about my missing boot?"

Sam gulped and grinned at Dean.

Meanwhile down in the living room, John ran his hand down his face through the stubble and sighed. He sank down into the couch, unsure what to do. Bobby walked over and handed him a shot and a beer. Then he grabbed the same for himself before sitting in his chair and said,

"Johnny, I think it's time we get some help."

"I agree, this is more than we can handle alone. We'll leave first thing in the morning."


End file.
